yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sokrates
Sokrates (Yunanca: Σωκράτης, M.Ö. 470 Alopeke, Attika - M.Ö. 399 Atina). Heykeltıraş Sophroniskos’un ve ebe Fenarete’nin oğlu olan Sokrates, Antik Yunan filozofudur. Yunan Felsefesinin kurucularındandır.thumb|right|335 px Ailesi Özel yaşamına ilişkin fazla bir şey bilinmemekle beraber Sokrates, Platon ve Ksenophon’a kadar uzanan bir geleneğe göre kendisine üç çocuk veren Ksanthippi ile evlidir. Şemaili ve ahlaki Platon ve Ksenophon’un çizdiği portreye göre basık burunlu, patlak gözlü, sarkık dudaklı ve göbeklidir. Alçakgönüllü, alışkanlıkları ve felsefeden başka bir uğraşı olmadığı bilinen Sokrates, başta öğrencisi Platon olmak üzere Yunan gençleri üzerinde giderek kendisini taklit etmeye varan derecede yükselen bir etki yaratır. O'nun gibi yalın ayak yürürler, yıkanmazlar. Hatta bu grup özentisini alaya almak için Aristophanes Kuşlar adlı komedyasında bir terim icat eder. Bu terim Esokraton’dur. Uzun saçlı olurlar, açlık çekerler, yıkanmazlar, Sokrateslik taslayanlardır. Şehrin çok tanrılığı yani şirki reddiyesi Ahlak felsefesinin kurucusu olarak kabul edilen Sokrates’in yaşamının en belirgin olaylarından biri M.Ö. 399 yılında hakkında açılan davadır. Platon'un Sokrates’in Savunması adlı eserinde anlattığı kadarıyla Sokrates, şehrin tanrılarına inanmamak onların yerine başka tanrı koymak ve böylece gençliği zehirlemekle suçlanır. Sokrates bu suçlamalar sonucunda ölüme mahkum edilir. Sokrates, yazılı bir kaynak bırakmamıştır. Yaşamı ve düşünceleri ile ilgili bilgiler Aristophanes gibi çağdaş yazarlar, Platon ve Ksenophon gibi ardıllarının yazdıkları ve Sokrates’in ölümünden on beş yıl sonra dünyaya gelen Aristoteles’in dolaylı anlatımlarıyla günümüze ulaşmıştır. Sokrates'te Felsefi Başlangıç Sokrates'in felsefi yaşamına başlangıçlık eden olay Delphoi Tapınağı ziyaretidir. Sokrates felsefesinin ana temalarını ele alan başlıca kaynak Sokrates’in Savunması adlı diyalogdur. Bu diyalog Sokrates hakkında açılan dava sonrasında Platon tarafından kaleme alınan bir felsefi başkaldırıdır. Bu eser, Sokrates'in felsefi yaklaşımı uyarınca sürdürdüğü yaşamını sergiler. Sokrates yaşam tarzını ve yaşam tarzı nedeniyle sahip olduğu güçlü düşmanlıkları sergilemek amacıyla dostu Khairephon’un Delphoi Tapınağı kahini Pythies’e kendisi ile ilgili ziyaretini aktarmayı gerek görür. Khairephon, kahine Sokrates’ten daha bilge birisinin bulunup bulunmadığını sorduğunda kahin, ondan daha bilge birisinin bulunmadığını söyler. Bu bilgiyi alan Sokrates önce şüpheye düşer , çünkü hiçbir şey bilmediğinin farkındadır. Ama sözde tanrı yalan söylemeyeceği için kahinin sözlerinin doğruluğundan şüphe etmemek durumundadır. Böylece söz konusu kehanetin, çözülmesi gereken bir bilmece olduğunu düşünerek araştırmaya koyulur. Önce adı bilgeye çıkan politikacıya, sonra ozanlara, daha sonra da sahip oldukları Sophia ile ünlü olan ustaların ve zanaatkarların yanına gider. Onlara sorduğu sorularla, onların bilge olmadıklarını kavrar. Sokrates bunların cehaletin pençesinde kıvrandıklarını fark eder. Bu kişiler, hem bilmedikleri şeyleri bildiklerini sanmaktadırlar hem de neleri bilmediklerinin farkında değillerdir. Oysa cehaletten daha büyük bir kötülük yoktur. Sokrates bu kişilerden farklı olarak, bilmediğini bilir; tam da bu noktada o kişilerden daha bilge olmaktadır. Yani Sokrates kendi cehaletinin farkında olmak gibi insani bilgeliğe sahiptir . Yani Sokrates kendini bilmekte ve kendini tanımaktadır. Sokrates, kahinin söylediği sözlerin gerçek anlamını bulmak için uyguladığı sorgulama sonunda Pythies'in ne demek istediğini anlamıştır. Onların arasında en bilge olduğu doğru bir yargıdır. Çünkü kendisi hiçbir şey bilmediğinin farkındadır. Sokrates böylece –bilmediğini bildiğini sanan- insanlarla, gerçek bilginin tek sahibi olan tanrılar arasında aracı durumundadır. Bu konum aslında Platon'un Lysis ve Şölen adlı eserlerinde belirttiği gibi, filozofun konumudur; zaten filozof kelimesi de Yunanca philei ve sophia kelimelerinin yan yana gelmesi ile oluşturmuştur. Bu kelime başta "bilgi ve bilgelik dostu" sonra ise "bilgiye can veren, onu sorgulayan" anlamına gelmektedir. Bunun ön koşulu da bilgisizliğin bilincinde olmaktır. Sokrates’in kendini tanı ilkesinin başlıca sebebi; her kişinin yaratılıştan iyi olduğu görüşünden gelir. Kimse bile bile kötü değildir. Her kötülük bilgisizlikten gelir. Sokrates'in ahlakçı akılcılığı buna denk gelmektedir. Sokrates’in diyalektik mantık yöntemi Kehanet anlatısı, genellikle Sokrates’in, bilgelikleriyle ünlenenlere yöneltip onları bunalttığı soruları akla getirir. Bu tür yaklaşımlar "çürütme " (elenchos ) denen belli bir kalıp içerisinde sergilenirler. Bu yöntem felsefe tarihinin ilk yöntemi olması bakımından son derece önemlidir. Eski Yunanca’da "sınamadan geçirmek " ya da "çürütme" anlamına gelen elenchos yöntemi, doğruluğundan şüphe duyulmayan bir sava karşı yöneltilen çeşitli sorularla, yapılan açıklamalarla, savın kapsamının olabildiğince genişletilmesiyle, en sonunda savın kendi içine taşıdığı çelişki ve tutarsızlıkların kanıtlanmasıyla doğruluk savlarının çürütülmesinin amaçlandığı düşünsel diyalektik bir süreçten oluşmaktadır. Sokrates tarzı bu çürütme (elenchos) şu aşamalardan oluşur; #Yanıtlayan, çürütmenin amacını oluşturacak p önermesini savunur; #Sokrates akıl yürütmenin ürünü q ve r önermeleri üzerinde yanıtlayanla tartışmasız hem fikir olur; #Sokrates’i yanıtlayana q ve r önermelerinden ancak karşıt –p önermesine ulaşacağını kanıtlar ; #Sokrates bu noktada p’nin yanlış, karşıt p’nin doğru olduğunun gösterildiğini ileri sürer. Sokrates’e göre çürütme uygulaması o denli önemlidir ki Savunma da bunun felsefeyle aynı şey olduğunu savunur. Filozofça yaşamanın insanın kendisini ve başkasını sürekli sınamak olduğunu açıklar '''(28e, 29c-d). Bu anlamda Sokrates’in diyalektik uslamlama yönteminin amacı insanların iyiye, güzele, erdeme yönelik sürekli bir felsefe arayışı içinde olmalarının sağlanmasıdır. Diyalektik yöntemde yanıt arayan hemen bütün sorular, "Güzel nedir?", "Bilgi nedir?", "Zaman nedir?" gibi ne?-lik bildiren bir şeyin özünü ya da doğasını bilmeye yönelik ana soru yapısından türerler. Sokrates karşılıklı konuşmalardan yola çıkarak yüzeysel bilginin, bir kavramı tanımlatmayı, tanıtlatmayı amaçlayan sorularla diyalogu istenen doğrultuda yönlendirir. Bu karşılıklı konuşmalarda konuşmacıların söylediklerinde bulunan tutarsızlıklar ve çelişkiler ortaya çıkarılarak yüzeysel bilginin, en önemlisi de doğru diye bilinen sanıların bırakılmasını sağlamış olacaktır. Diyalektik yönteminin en belirgin örnekleri Kriton ile Lysis diyaloglarıdır. Sokrates’in uyguladığı biçimiyle bu yöntem bilginin bulunmaktan çok hep aranması gereken bir şey olarak görüldüğünün başlıca kanıtıdır. thumb|200px|New York Metropolitan Sanat Müzesi'nde yer alan, [[Jacques-Louis David'in Sokrates'in Ölümü adlı yapıtı (1787). Platon'un anlatılarına göre Sokrates, baldıran (Güzelavrat otu) zehiri içerilerek idam edilmiştir. ]] Sokrates öldükten sonra "Sokratik Diyaloglar" edebiyatı ortaya çıkmıştır. Diyaloglar arasında ilk sırayı Platon’un yazdığı diyaloglar alır. Sokrates'in Savunması, Kriton, Phaidon, Şölen (Symposion), Theaitetos, Timaeos, Lakhes, Euthyphron adlı diyaloglarında Sokrates’in portresini sergilermiş. İkinci sırada ise Ksenophon Apomnemoneumata adlı yapıtı yer alır. Sokrates’ in kişiliği üzerine birbirine karşıt görüşler ortaya atılmıştır. Platon’a göre dengeli bir kişi olan Sokrates çağdaşı Spintharos’a göre sert mizaçlı nefsine hakim birisidir. Fakat Sokrates’e karşı bir saldırı da vardır: Aristophanes'in M.Ö. 423 yılında sergilediği Bulutlar adlı komedyasında '''Sokrates, sözcüklerle oynayan, öğretileri ile ahlakı ve devleti baltalayan gençleri babalarıyla, devletin otoritesini sorgulamaya yönelten bir sofist olarak canlandırılarak eleştirilmiştir. Ayrıca Sokrates ile ilgili diyaloglarda Sokrates’in içindeki tanrısal sesten (daimon ) bahsedilir. Bu güç ona ne gibi davranışlardan kaçınması gerektiği konusunda ilham vermektedir. Sokrates’i Kant, "aklın ideali ", Hegel, "bir insanlık kahramanı, felsefesini yazmayan ama yaşayan gerçek bir filozof " olarak tanımlar. Nietzsche ise tersine, onu, ölüm korkusu nedir bilmeyen, yaşayan biri olarak değil de salt akıl olarak ölen ve hayatın içgüdüsünden tamamıyla kopmuş bir "canavar" olarak tasvir eder. Sokrates'e ait yazılı bir eser günümüze ulaşmamıştır. Bu nedenle tüm öğretimini sözel olarak yaptığı yargısına varılmaktadır. Sokrates hakkındaki bilgiler başkalarının aracılığı ile günümüze kadar gelmiştir. Bugün fiilen sahip olduğumuz eserleri yazmış olan başlıca filozof Platon’dur. Platon, Sokrates’in öğrencidir. Sokrates’e ilişkin bilgilerin büyük çoğunluğu Platon’un yazılarından elde edilmektedir. Platon Sokrates’in anısını canlı tutmak için onu ve onun öğretilerini anlatan yazılar yazmıştır. Sokrates’in ruhunu yaşatmak, Platon için, Sokrates’in yaptığı tarzda felsefe yapmak anlamına gelmektedir. Platon, Sokrates öldüğünde otuz bir yaşındadır. Sokrates öldükten sonra M.Ö. 4. yüzyılın ilk yarısında Atina’nın ünlü okulu olan ve bugünkü modern üniversitenin ilk örneği sayılabilecek Akademia Okulu’nu kurmuştur ve eserlerini orada yazmıştır. Sokratesçi okullar Yunan felsefesinin en büyük filozofu Sokrates’in ölümünün ardından onun anısını canlı tutmak için eserler kaleme alındığı gibi bazı okullar da kurulmuştur. Bu kuruluşların hepsi Sokrates’in düşünsel anlamda gerçek izleyicileri olma savıyla kurulmuştur. Bu okullar arasında "Megara okulu", "Kinikler okulu", "Kirene okulu", "Elis-Eteria okulu" sayılabilir. Bu okullar, Sokrates’in, gerek kişilik özelliklerinden, gerekse düşüncelerinden çok derin biçimde etkilenmişlerdir. M.Ö. 4. yüzyılın başlarında Sokrates’in ilk öğrencilerinden Megaralı Eukleides, Megara Okulu’nu kurmuştur. Bu okul felsefedeki yerini daha çok Aristoteles eleştirileri ve mantık alanında yaptığı katkılarla belirlemiştir. Atina'lı Antisthenes ve Sinop'lu Diogenes’in öncülüğünü ettiği bir diğer Sokratesçi kuruluş ise Kinik Okulu’dur. Bu okul bireyin erdem ile mutluluğa ulaşabilmesi için kendi kendiyle yetinip, tüm yapay gereksinimlerinden sıyrılması gerektiğini savunur. Aristippos tarafından kurulan Kirene Okulu ise Kinik Okulu ile taban tabana zıt düşünceleri savunur. Sokrates’in sürekli sözünü ettiği erdem üstüne kurulu mutluluğun , tat almada, bütün haz yaşantısında olduğu düşünülmektedir. Kirene Okulu’nun savunduğu bu temel görüş "haz " anlamına gelen Yunanca’daki "hedone " sözcüğünden türeyerek "hazcılık" (hedonizm) diye anılan felsefe öğretisinin de ilk örneğidir. Elis-Eretria Okulu ise Sokrates’in ölümünün hemen ardından öğrencisi Elisli Phaidon tarafindan kurulmuştur. Sokrates’in izinden giden tüm okullar gibi bu okul da ahlak felsefesini baş köşeye yerleştirmiştir. Bu felsefe okulu aynı zamanda Sokrates’in soylu yaşamını, bu yaşamdan alınacak dersleri ve insan yaşamında felsefenin yerini vurgulamak üzere kurulmuştur. Google çeviri 1911 Ansiklopedia Brittanica Heykelcik Sophroniscus'un oğlu ve Phaenarete'nin oğlu olan SOCRATES , Atina'da doğmuş, 471'den daha erken ve Mayıs'tan ya da MÖ 469'dan sonra doğmamıştır. Gençliğinden sonra, jimnastik ve müzikte alışılagelmiş bir eğitim almıştır; ve yıllar sonra kendini geometri ve astronomi ile tanıştırdı ve Yunan düşünce ve kültürünün liderlerinin yöntemlerini ve doktrinlerini inceledi. Hayatı bir heykeltıraş olarak başladı; ve MS 2. yüzyılda Çalışmaları olması beklenen Graces'in bir grubu, Akropolis'e giden yolda hala görülüyordu. Fakat kısa bir süre sonra sanattan vazgeçti ve en iyi eğitim olarak adlandırılabilecek bir şey verdi. Kendisine ilahi bir komisyona sahip olduğunu, kavrayışların, hayallerin ve işaretlerin tanık olduğunu, aslında herhangi bir pozitif öğretiyi öğretmediğini, fakat bilgisizlikle kendini suçlayan cehalet adamlarını mahkum etmesini sağladı. ve böylelikle entelektüel ve ahlaki gelişimlerini desteklemek için yapıyorlar. Atinalı çağdaşlarının en seçkinlerinden biriyle samimiyet şartlarındaydı ve daha sonraki hayatta herhangi bir oranda kişisel vatandaşlarının birçoğuna şahsen tanınıyordu. Yurtiçi ilişkileri, denildi, mutsuz. Karısı Xanthippe'nin çirkinliği, hala kendimizle olduğu gibi, eskilerle meşhur oldu. Aristo, deha ve onun dejenerasyonu üzerine yaptığı açıklamalarında (Rhet. ii. 15), Socrates’in oğullarının sıkıcı ve şişman olduğunu söyler; ve Xenophon'un Memorabilia'sında Bunlardan biri olan Lamprocles, annesine karşı yapılan alışılmadık davranışlar için resmi bir suçlamada bulunur. Sokrates Potidaea'da (432-429) bir hatıra olarak hizmet etti, bir keresinde Alcumades'in hayatını Delium'da (424) ve Amphipolis'te (422) kurtardı. Bu kampanyalarda cesareti ve dayanıklılığı göze çarpıyordu. Ancak, bir Yunan vatandaşının sıradan görevlerini kredi ile yerine getirirken, ne elde ettiği ne de siyasal konum arayışına girmedi. Onun “ilahi sesi” dediği gibi, onun siyasetten kaçınmak için onu uyarmıştı. Muhtemelen, büronun prensiplerinin feda edilmesini ve onun uygun mesleğinin terk edilmesini gerektirmesi muhtemeldir. Yine de 406 yılında senato üyesiydi; ve Arginusae'nin zaferlerini yargılamanın ilk gününde, prytanis'in başkanı olmak için, ilk önce, meslektaşları ile birlikte, daha sonra, verdikleri zaman, Yalnız - Callixenus'un yasadışı ve anayasaya aykırı teklifi, sekiz generalin kaderinin, meclisin tek bir oyuyla karar verilmesi gerektiğini. “Civium ardor prava jubentium” a karşı bu muhalefetden daha az cesaretli olmayan, iki yıl sonra “vultus instantis tyranni” yi göz ardı etmişti. 404'teki terörün saltanatı boyunca, kendi planlarına karşı çıkacak olan suçlulara karşı suç işledikleri için endişelenen Otuz, bir tanesi Socrates olan canlı vatandaşlara Salamis'e gitme ve onların kurbanı Leon'u getirme emri verdi. Yalnız Sokrates itaatsizlik etti. Ancak, otuza kadar istisnai bir tutum sergilemesine rağmen, sadece bu olayda değil, göründüğü gibi, ama aynı zamanda, “argüman sanatının öğretilmesini” yasaklayan özel bir yönetmelik altında onların ceza tehdidinde de, yeniden yapılandırılmış demokrasinin kendisini yargılanmasına ve onu ölümüne getirmesi için ayrılmıştı. 399 yılında, restorasyon ve aftan dört yıl sonra, kamu ahlakına karşı bir suçlu olarak suçlandı. Onun suçlayanları Meletus şairdi, Anytus tanner ve Lycon'un konuşmacısıydı, hepsi de Phyle ve Thrasybulus'tan dönen demokratik veya vatansever partinin üyeleriydi. Suçlama şu şekilde gerçekleşti: “Sokrates, ilk olarak, devlet tarafından tanınan tanrıları inkâr etmek ve yeni tanrılar ortaya atmak, ve ikincisi, gençleri yozlaştırmaktan suçludur.” Onun yargılanmamış savunmasında, yargıçlarını, Socrates'leri uzlaştırmaktan çok uzaktır. kamu ahlakına karşı suçlu olarak suçlandı. Onun suçlayanları Meletus şairdi, Anytus tanner ve Lycon'un konuşmacısıydı, hepsi de Phyle ve Thrasybulus'tan dönen demokratik veya vatansever partinin üyeleriydi. Suçlama şu şekilde gerçekleşti: “Sokrates, ilk olarak, devlet tarafından tanınan tanrıları inkâr etmek ve yeni tanrılar ortaya atmak, ve ikincisi, gençleri yozlaştırmaktan suçludur.” Onun yargılanmamış savunmasında, yargıçlarını, Socrates'leri uzlaştırmaktan çok uzaktır. kamu ahlakına karşı suçlu olarak suçlandı. Onun suçlayanları Meletus şairdi, Anytus tanner ve Lycon'un konuşmacısıydı, hepsi de Phyle ve Thrasybulus'tan dönen demokratik veya vatansever partinin üyeleriydi. Suçlama şu şekilde gerçekleşti: “Sokrates, ilk olarak, devlet tarafından tanınan tanrıları inkâr etmek ve yeni tanrılar ortaya atmak, ve ikincisi, gençleri yozlaştırmaktan suçludur.” Onun yargılanmamış savunmasında, yargıçlarını, Socrates'leri uzlaştırmaktan çok uzaktır. Onlara meydan okudu. O, 220'ye karşı 280 oyla suçlu bulunmuştu. Ölüm cezası için çağrıda bulunan Meletus, şimdi karşı suçlama yapmak için sanıkla dinlenmişti; Ve biraz daha şüphe yok ki, Sokrates daha fazla açıklama yapmadan biraz daha küçük ama yine de ciddi bir ceza önerdi, teklif kabul edildi. Ancak, yargıçların şaşkınlığına ve arkadaşlarının sıkıntılarına karşı, Socrates gururla, hak ettiği şehre vermiş olduğu hizmetler için, ceza değil, kamu yararının ödülü olan Prytaneum'daki bakımın maliyetini ödüllendirdi. devletin; ve konuşmasının sonunda, bir mina para cezası ödemeye razı olduğunu ve arkadaşlarının acil istekleri üzerine teklifinin miktarını otuz dakikaya çıkardığını iddia etse de, O, sonuca ilgisizliğini gizlemek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmadı. Onun tavrı hakimlerden bıktı ve ölüm cezası artan çoğunluk tarafından karara bağlandı. Sonra kısa bir görüşmede Socrates, kendi davranışını ve cümle ile içtihadını ilan etti. Ölüm rüyasız bir uyku mı, yoksa Hades'te yeni bir hayat mı, kahramanların bilgeliğini ve antik çağın bilgeliğini test etme fırsatına sahip olsun, her iki durumda da ölmeyi bir kazanç olarak saymıştır. Aynı ruhda, hapishaneden kaçmak için arkadaşı Crito'nun düzenlediği bir plandan yararlanmayı reddetti. Olağan koşullar altında, mahk condm edilen suçlu, duruşmadan sonraki gün içinde hemlock kilidini içti; ancak Sokrates'in durumunda, kutsal geminin yokluğunda Delos'a her yıl gönderildiği zaman, ölüme kimse konulmamalı, olağanüstü bir gecikmeye neden oldu. Otuz gün boyunca hapsedildi, yakınlarını aldı ve alışılagelmiş şekilde onlarla sohbet etti. Son konuşmasında, bilge adamın yaklaşan ölümü neşeli bir güvenle ele alacağını tartıştı.Phaedo ; ve ruhun ölümsüzlüğünü öğreten fikir teorisine dayanan merkezi argüman, Platonik olarak düşünülse de, diğer tüm yönlerde anlatı, bir görgü tanığının değil, doğruluk ve hakikat havasına sahiptir. Neyse ki, Sokrates onun ardında hiçbir yazı bırakmadıysa da, ve ahirette de göründüğü gibi, dogmatik anlatımın dışında bıraktığı ilkeleriyle, Socομνημονεύματα veya Memoirs'de ve Socrates'ın konuşmasının Xenophon kayıtlarının ve Plato'nun diyaloglarının diğer çalışmalarında yer aldık . Onun yönteminin rafine uygulamaları. Xenophon, kendi gelişimi için hiçbir felsefi görüşe sahip değildir ve onu yoldan çıkarmak için hiçbir hayal gücü - aslında, Boswell'in Johnson için olduğu Sokrates'e - mükemmel bir tanıktır. Ἀπομνημονεύματα veya Hatıragerçekten itirafsız bir şekilde özür diliyor ve Sokrates'ten nefret edenleri, Sosyete karşı zulüm etmeye hazır olanları emecek hiçbir şeyin bulunmadığını görmek kolay; Ancak, birçok durumda, birçok farklı muhatapla birlikte, Socrates’in konuşmasının yalın, sade anlatısı, basitlik ve uyum içinde, adalet ve hakikatin kanıtını taşır. Platon, efendisini daha iyi anlasa da, Sokrates'i kendi daha gelişmiş ve hatta antagonist doktrininin ağzına soktuğu için daha az güvenilir bir otorite. Yine de tüm görünüm için özürSocrates'in alışkanlıklarını ve eylem ilkelerini dikkatli ve kesin bir şekilde ifade eder; Daha önceki diyaloglar, yaygın olarak “Sokratik” olarak adlandırılanlar, yalnızca bu tür değişimlerle formlarının zorunlu kıldığı, Socrates metodu; ve eğer daha sonraki ve daha önemli diyaloglarda doktrin, Platon'un öğretisi ise, efendinin öğretisinin yankıları hâlâ keşfedilebilir ve Xenophontean ifadesine uygun olarak kendilerini onaylar. Bu iki ana tanığın karşısında diğer kanıtlar küçük önem taşımaktadır. Kişisel özellikler- Peki, o zaman adamın kişisel özellikleri nelerdi? Dışarısı onun varlığı ve onun zenginlik grotesk idi. Kalın boyunlu ve hafif şişkin, göze hükmedilmiş gözlerle, burun kıvrımlı ve burun delikleriyle, geniş ağızlı ve iri dudaklarla, duygusallık ve hatta aptallığın somutlaşmış hali gibi görünüyordu. İçerisinde, arkadaşlarının bildiği gibi, “o kadar dindar ki, tanrıların tavsiyelerini almadan hiçbir şey yapmadı, bu yüzden hiçbir zaman bir erkeğe zarar vermediği halde, iş arkadaşlarının yardımcısıyken, asla tercih etmediği için ılımandı. Sağduyuya, o kadar bilge ki, iyilik ve kötülüğü yargılamak için asla bir suçlamada değildi - tek kelimeyle, en iyisi ve en erkek olanı. ”“ Kendi kendini kontrol mutlaktı; dayanıklılık güçleri haksızdı; Kendini o kadar becerikli bir şekilde eğitmişti ki, onun kederli anlamı tüm isteklerini tatmin ediyordu. “Hiçbir şey istememek,” dedi kendisi, ilahi; Mümkün olan en az düzeyde olmak, ilahi yaşama mümkün olan en yakın yaklaşımdır ”ve buna göre, bazılarının gösterişli ve etkilendiği düşünülen bir dereceye kadar ılımanlık ve kendi kendini inkârını uyguladı. Yine de, sosyal zevklerin içten zevk alması onun belirgin özelliklerinden bir diğeriydi; Masumiyetten kurtulmak için fazlalıktan korkma korkusundan kurtulmak, akıl almaz bir formalizmi ya da öz-denetim eksikliğini ima etmek için ona benziyordu. Kısacası, iradesinin gücü, eğer onun mükemmel mükemmellik ile onun erdem ve bilginin kuramsal özdeşleşmesine yol açmış olsaydı, onu Antisthenes'in yardımcılığa karşı çıkarılan savlarına karşı pratikte güvence altına aldı. Mümkün olan en az düzeyde olmak, ilahi yaşama mümkün olan en yakın yaklaşımdır ”ve buna göre, bazılarının gösterişli ve etkilendiği düşünülen bir dereceye kadar ılımanlık ve kendi kendini inkârını uyguladı. Yine de, sosyal zevklerin içten zevk alması onun belirgin özelliklerinden bir diğeriydi; Masumiyetten kurtulmak için fazlalıktan korkma korkusundan kurtulmak, akıl almaz bir formalizmi ya da öz-denetim eksikliğini ima etmek için ona benziyordu. Kısacası, iradesinin gücü, eğer onun mükemmel mükemmellik ile onun erdem ve bilginin kuramsal özdeşleşmesine yol açmış olsaydı, onu Antisthenes'in yardımcılığa karşı çıkarılan savlarına karşı pratikte güvence altına aldı. Mümkün olan en az düzeyde olmak, ilahi yaşama mümkün olan en yakın yaklaşımdır ”ve buna göre, bazılarının gösterişli ve etkilendiği düşünülen bir dereceye kadar ılımanlık ve kendi kendini inkârını uyguladı. Yine de, sosyal zevklerin içten zevk alması onun belirgin özelliklerinden bir diğeriydi; Masumiyetten kurtulmak için fazlalıktan korkma korkusundan kurtulmak, akıl almaz bir formalizmi ya da öz-denetim eksikliğini ima etmek için ona benziyordu. Kısacası, iradesinin gücü, eğer onun mükemmel mükemmellik ile onun erdem ve bilginin kuramsal özdeşleşmesine yol açmış olsaydı, onu Antisthenes'in yardımcılığa karşı çıkarılan savlarına karşı pratikte güvence altına aldı. Masumiyetten kurtulmak için fazlalıktan korkma korkusundan kurtulmak, akıl almaz bir formalizmi ya da öz-denetim eksikliğini ima etmek için ona benziyordu. Kısacası, iradesinin gücü, eğer onun mükemmel mükemmellik ile onun erdem ve bilginin kuramsal özdeşleşmesine yol açmış olsaydı, onu Antisthenes'in yardımcılığa karşı çıkarılan savlarına karşı pratikte güvence altına aldı. Masumiyetten kurtulmak için fazlalıktan korkma korkusundan kurtulmak, akıl almaz bir formalizmi ya da öz-denetim eksikliğini ima etmek için ona benziyordu. Kısacası, iradesinin gücü, eğer onun mükemmel mükemmellik ile onun erdem ve bilginin kuramsal özdeşleşmesine yol açmış olsaydı, onu Antisthenes'in yardımcılığa karşı çıkarılan savlarına karşı pratikte güvence altına aldı. Sokrates'in entelektüel armağanları onun ahlaki erdemlerinden daha az dikkat çekiciydi. Doğal olarak gözlemci, akut ve düşünceli, bu nitelikleri sürekli ve sistematik olarak geliştirdi. Zihinsel güçlerin kullanılması, yalnızca boş zamanların mesleğini değil, kutsal ve daima var olan bir görevi; Çünkü, ahlaki hata entelektüel hatanın fiile dönüştürülmesi, erdemli bir şekilde yaşayacak olan kişi, önce kendini cehaletten ve dürüstlüğünden kurtarmalıdır. Felsefi spekülasyonlar için varsayımlanmıştı, ama birazcık dönüyordu; Ancak, kendisi ve diğerlerinde kendisi ile karşılaşan etik sorunların dikkatli bir şekilde incelenmesiyle, pratik ahlak sorunlarıyla başa çıkmada dikkate değer bir kavrayış elde etmiştir; Kendisine ilahi bir görev olarak sadece kendisinin değil, başkalarının da gelişimini kabul ederken, onun tavrında münhasıran ya da faşizme dair hiçbir şey yoktu. Tam tersine, kendi sınırlamalarını ve sıkıntılarını derinden bildiği için, insanlığı kışkırtmaktan duyduğu derin bir sempati duymuş ve sevinmişti, ve yaptığı gibi, insani dostlukların üstesinden gelmek için öğrenmemiş olan kadın erkeklerin sevgisini aşarak bir sevgiyi sevmişti. ve zayıflıklar. Yine de, büyük yanlışlar, bazen şiddetli ve öfkeli başkaldırılarda ifade bulduğu doğru bir öfke yarattı. Gerçekten de, Plato'nun idealize edilmiş portresinde kahramanlık düşüncesini sadece daha derin bir felsefi kavrayış için değil, aynı zamanda gerçekler gerektirdiğinden daha büyük bir şehircilik için de verir. Bu yüzden, onu tanıyanlar kendi sevgisini, kendilerine eşit bir saygıyla karşılarken; O gerçek bir vatanseverdi. Borcunun doğduğu ve doğduğu şehre derinden duyarlı olduğu, hayatını ahlaki ve siyasal konularla ilgili daha sağlıklı görüşlerin öğretilmesine vererek, kusurlu bir dönüşten daha fazlasını yapmadığını düşündü; ve anayasal otoritenin kullanılmasında, şehrin kendisini yargılanmasına ve ölümle tehdit ettiği zaman, yerel bağlılığı o kadar da fazla değildi, o kadar güçlü olsaydı da, o hissiyatı, daha ziyade sürgünden vazgeçmeye zorlayan görev duygusuydu. Yargılama başlamadan önce, kararın kendisine karşı verildiği sırada bir cezaya çarptırılması ve hapsedilmesi sırasında kendisine sunulan kaçış fırsatını kabul etmesi. Yine de onun vatanseverliği, Yunan çağdaşlarının vatanseverliğinin karakteristiği olan hiçbir uyuşmazlığa sahip değildi. İnsan doğası ve davranışının uyuşmazlıklarının ince ve nazik bir şekilde takdir edilmesiyle, tümüyle yayılan bir mizahla alâkalıydı. Daha az güçlü bir karakterde, bu nitelik duygusallık ya da sinikliğe dönüşmüş olabilir; Her ikisinin de izini sürmeyen Sokrates'de, kendi çağdaşlarının “alışılagelmiş ironisi” olarak ne bildiği konusunda kendini gösterdi. Kendi düşüncelerinin, sözlerinin ve eylemlerinin tutarsızlıklarından derin bir şekilde duyulabilirdi ve benzer tutarsızlıkların ne kadar olacağından şüphe uyandırıyordu. Başka erkeklerde bulunsa da, her zaman kendini cehalet bakış açısına yerleştirmek ve başkalarını ona katılmaya davet etmek için her zaman dikkatliydi, her şeyi kanıtlamak için, o ve iyi olanı hızlı tutabilirlerdi. “Yaşının en akıl hastası entellektüel” diyor WH Thompson Plato'nun Phaedrus'un baskısına ek olarak , “tüm şirketlerdeki en ağır kişi olarak kendisini temsil ediyor. Moral olarak en saf olanı, tutkunun kölesi olmayı etkiliyor ve çağdaşlarının kavranması için yüceltilmiş bir yardımseverlik tanımlamak için cesurca dilini ödünç alıyor. O sıradan bir ἐραστής , bir προαγωγός , bir μαστροπός , bir μαιευτικός , gerçek mesleğinin kutsallığını, aşağılık veya gülünç imgelerin düşündüren isimleriyle gizliyor. Kaprisli paradoksun aynı ruhu onu, Xenophon'un Ziyafetindekendi satyr-benzeri vizyonunun güzelliğin içinde mevcut olan elli insanınkine üstün olduğunu iddia etmek. Bu ironinin bir dereceye kadar hesaplanmış olması muhtemelden daha fazladır; bunu tahmin ederek saçma saptırdı; kıskançlık ve kıskançlık kıskançlık soldu; ve muhtemelen daha samimi bir öğretmenin dışlanacağı eşcinsel çevrelere kabul edilmesini sağladı. Ama bunun temeli, gerçek bir ruh ruhu, içten ve etkilenmemiş bir kamuoyu yoklaması, mükemmel bir ilgisizlik, bütün bir benlik duygusu vardı. Kendisinin başkalarının onun akıl almasıyla akıllıca yapılabileceği bir aptal yaptı; Kendisinin, çalışmalarının kendi seviyesine kadar birkaçını kaldırabileceği seviyelerin seviyesine çekildi; O, her ne olursa olsun, birileri kazanabilirse, tüm erkeklere karşı her şeydi. “Görünüşe göre, kendi büyük nitelikleriyle bu mizahi değer kaybı, komşularından daha iyi olma iddiası, çağdaşları arasında ciddi bir yanlış anlaşılmaya yol açtı. Bu, Peripatetic Aristoksenus'un iftiralarının temeli olmasından şüphe edilemez. Sokrates daha da samimi ve ateşli bir dindarlık adamıydı. “Kimse,” diyor Xenophon, “onun yaptıklarını ya da kibarca ya da kutsal olmayan herhangi bir şey söylediğini biliyordu” diyor. Aslında kabul edemediği popüler mitolojide gerçekten vardı. İnanılmazdı ki, tanrıların, en kötü insanlarda utanılacak davranışlarda bulunmaları gerektiğini savundu. Öyleyse bu tür hikayeler yalancı şairlerin icatları olarak görülmelidir. Ancak, günümüz çoktanrıcılığını saflaştırdığı zaman, onu, evrenin zeki ve yararlı Yaratıcısı olan Yüce Varlık'a olan kendi inançsız inancıyla bağdaştırmayı ve dini ritüelleri tatmin etmenin aracı olarak ulusal ritüeli bulmayı başardı. . “İlahi” nin varlığını kanıtlamak için, doğanın arzusal düzenlemesine, inancın evrenselliğine, ve erkeklere işaretler ve oraklar aracılığıyla verilen ifşa ve uyarılara. İnsanın ruhaniyetinin ilahiyatı paylaştığını düşünerek, ölümsüzlüğün doktrini, inançla ilgili bir makale olarak değil, bilgi olarak korudu. Bunu yaparken, sadece tanrıların insanın yararına ne olduğunu bilerek, insan, belirli mallar için değil, sadece iyi olan için dua etmelidir, namazda düzenli ve kurban olarak dakiktir. O meselelere ve bu konularda rehberlik için işaretlere ve sadece meselelere bakmış, bu da tecrübe ve muhakeme ile çözülememişti ve kendisinin “ilahi imzası” olarak adlandırdığı bir mantık karakterinin özel uyarılarını almasını istiyordu. ( Ölümsüzlüğünün doktrini inançla ilgili bir makale olarak muhafaza etti, fakat bilgi değil. Bunu yaparken, sadece tanrıların insanın yararına ne olduğunu bilerek, insan, belirli mallar için değil, sadece iyi olan için dua etmelidir, namazda düzenli ve kurban olarak dakiktir. O meselelere ve bu konularda rehberlik için işaretlere ve sadece meselelere bakmış, bu da tecrübe ve muhakeme ile çözülememişti ve kendisinin “ilahi imzası” olarak adlandırdığı bir mantık karakterinin özel uyarılarını almasını istiyordu. ( Ölümsüzlüğünün doktrini inançla ilgili bir makale olarak muhafaza etti, fakat bilgi değil. Bunu yaparken, sadece tanrıların insanın yararına ne olduğunu bilerek, insan, belirli mallar için değil, sadece iyi olan için dua etmelidir, namazda düzenli ve kurban olarak dakiktir. O meselelere ve bu konularda rehberlik için işaretlere ve sadece meselelere bakmış, bu da tecrübe ve muhakeme ile çözülememişti ve kendisinin “ilahi imzası” olarak adlandırdığı bir mantık karakterinin özel uyarılarını almasını istiyordu. (δαιμόνιον, δαιμόνιον σημεῖον ). Socrates'ın “ilahi işareti” ne sıklıkla başvurduğu yazıyor Xenophon, suçlayıcıları tarafından kendisine karşı getirilen “yeni tanrılar” ın suçluluğunun kaynağı ve erken Hıristiyan dönemlerinde, Neoplatonik filozoflar ve kilisenin babaları arasında, “ Genius ”ya da“ daemon ”. Aynı şekilde, günümüzün ruhani uzmanları, ona,“ yaşam boyunca ona eşlik eden zeki bir ruhsal var- başka bir deyişle bir koruyucu ruh ”(AR Wallace) 'da, hak ettikleri inancı atfeder. Ancak, Xenophon ve Platon'un kesin bir ifadesi, Sokrates'in “geleneksel burcunu” bir kutsallık ya da deha olarak görmediğini açıkça göstermektedir. Ksenophon'a göre, işaret, yapmak ya da yapmamak için bir uyarıydı; fakat diğer erkeklerin oracle ve tokenlerde rehberlik ettiği bu belirsizliklerle başa çıkmak; Sokrates buna derinden inandı ve asla ona karşı olmadı. Platon'a göre, bu işaret, Sokrates'in üzerinde düşündüğü bir eylemden kaçınması için uyarıda bulunan bir “ses” idi; sık sık ve en önemlisi olaylarda duydu; fenomen, ilk yıllarından kalma ve bildiği kadarıyla kendine hasti. Bu ifadeler çeşitli yorumlanmıştır. Böylelikle, doğaüstü vahiylere hak iddia ederken, Sokrates'in (1) dindar bir sahtekarlık yaptığını, (2) “alışık olan ironisini”, (3) vicdanın sesini tanıdığını, (4) genel bir inanca işaret ettiğini ileri sürmüştür. İlahi bir misyon, (5) “kendi kişisel deneyiminin içsel sesini” tarif etmiştir; kısmen kendi bilgi birikiminin ve onun bireyselliği ile olan uyumunun tam olarak takdir edilmesinin, sıra dışı bir doğruluğa ulaşmış olması, ”(6), sadece duyu sanrılarına değil, aynı zamanda sapmalara da maruz kalan, çılgın (“ était fou ”) idi. Sebep Xenophon'un, Sokrates'in inancında açıkça samimi olduğuna dair ifadesi, bu teorilerin birinci ve ikincisini içermez; Verilen uyarıların karakteri, her zaman dikkate alınan, ahlaki değerle değil, belirsiz sonuçlarıyla, üçüncü ve dördün reddini garanti eder; Beşinci, uyarının meselesini yeterince açıklarken, açıklanamayan tavrını, vokal ifadesini bırakır; Altıncı, uyarının şeklini makul bir şekilde açıklarken, maddenin irrasyonelliğine atıfta bulunarak gerçeklerin ötesine geçer. O zaman bizim için kalır. Beşinci hipotezi, Diderot, Zeller ve diğerlerinin ve altıncı, Lélut ve Littré'inkileri değiştirmek ve ikisini birleştirmek, Sokratların, aklın sanrılarına değil, işitme duyusunun halüsinasyonlarına tabi olduğunu varsaymak için Böylece, kendi beyninin rasyonel önerileri, son derece kültüre kavramanın doğruluğu ve incelikli olmasından dolayı son derece değerlidir, onun kendisi olmadan yansıtılması ve dış kulak aracılığıyla ona geri gönderilmesi gibi görünüyordu. En iyi bilinen örneklerin bazılarında (örneğin, Cowper ve Sidney Walker'ın) duyma duyumunun halüsinasyonlarında, aksi takdirde Sokrates'in “ilahi işaretine” benzediğine, bunun nedeninin kısmi bozulmasına eşlik ettiği anlaşılmaktadır. hangi istemediğini, akılcı. Socrates'in hayatının eksantrikliği, görünüşünün ve konuşmasının ironisinin tuhaflığından daha az dikkate değer değildi. Yaşam biçimi. Tüm zamanları halka açık olarak, pazar yerinde, sokaklarda, spor salonlarında geçti. Dr Johnson'la “büyük bir şehir yaşamı incelemek için okul” diye düşünerek, ülkeyi sevmiyordu ve nadiren kapıları geçiyordu. “Alanlar ve ağaçlar,” diyor Plato, “bana hiçbir şey öğretmeyecek; Sokakların yaşamı olacak. ”Tüm geleneklere - zanaatkârlara ve sanatçıya şair veya politikacıya istekli olarak - meseleleri hakkında, birkaç mesleğin süreçleri hakkında, ahlak anlayışları hakkında sorular sorarak konuştular. Bir kelimeyle, ilgi duymaları beklenen aşina oldukları konular hakkında. Bu sorgulamaların görünürdeki amacı, onu en bilgili adam olarak nitelendiren ünlü kehaneti test etmek ve dolayısıyla ya çürütmek ya da açıklamaktı. Kendi cehaletinin bilincinde, İlk önce tanrının hatalı olduğunu hayal etmişti. Bununla birlikte, deneyimler kendilerini bilge olanların bilgilerinin bir hesabını veremediklerini gösterdiğinde, o, kahinin söylediği gibi, o, bilgisizken, diğerlerinden daha akıllıydı. Kendilerini bildiği varsayılan, cahil olma, cehaletinin farkındaydı. Buna göreÖzür, Socrates'in prosedürünü ve sonuçlarını açıkladı. Ama ifadenin alışık ironi tarafından renklendirildiğini görmek kolaydır. Aynı konuşmasında Sokrates, yargıçlarına hiçbir zaman ölüm korkusundan ya da başka bir güdüden, Tanrı'nın emrine karşı gelmediğini söyler ve eğer onu ölüme bırakırlarsa, kayıp onun değil, onların değil, Yerini alması için hiç kimseyi bulamayacakları için, kendisini eğitmek için bir komisyon yapmaya ve kendi vatandaşlarının entelektüel ve ahlaki gelişimini bilinçli olarak aramaya başlamıştı. Onun sonu benlik kurbanı olmadan elde edilemezdi. Eti ve içeceği en fakirdi; yaz ve kış ceketleri aynıydı; O ayakkabısız ve gömleksizdi. “Efendisi, yaşadığınız gibi yaşadığı bir köle” diyor.Memorabilia , “ kaçardı .” Fakat lükslerin ve yaşamın konforunun teslim olmasıyla birlikte, Sokrates, kendisine atanan işine girebilmesi için gerekli olan bağımsızlığı ve bununla ilgili içeriği güvence altına aldı. Mesajı herkese hitap ediyordu, ama çeşitli olarak alındı. Onu duyanlar ve ara sıra Çağdaş Yargılar'ı göz önünde bulundurabildiler . öğretisi, ya kayıtsızlık ya da tahriş ile, - ilgisizlikle, eğer olduğu gibi, elenchus'ta, ayrıntılara bakmaktan çok bir şey görmediyse; Tahriş ile, eğer mümkün olduğu taktirde, kabul edilen cehaletine rağmen, Sokrates, zorlanan cevaplarının ortaya çıktığı sonucun farkındaydı. Arasında kasıtlı olarak arayışını ve tahammül edemediğini söyleyenler, kendilerini herhangi bir sıradan bilim insanına bağlamış olabilecekleri için kendilerini bağlayan kimselerdi, o kadar da akut bir akıl yürütmeyle kendilerini mahkemelerin kayıtlarına hazırlayacaklarını düşündüklerini düşünmüşlerdi. Meclis ve senato. Yine, bir zamanlar usta, danışman ve arkadaş olarak Sokrates'te gördükleri ve “iyi insanlar ve doğru, ev ve hane halkı, ilişki ve arkadaşça, şehir ve arkadaşça görevlerini yerine getirme yeteneğine sahip olmaları” ile ilişki kurmayı ümit edenler vardı. -citizens ”(Xenophon). Nihayetinde, Socrates'ın coşkusu olan bir şeylere sahip olan, prensiplerinin geri kalanından daha derinlere giren ve onları öldürdüğünde, onları bir sonraki nesle ileten küçük bir içbükey düğümleri vardı. Çünkü, Socrates'in kişiliğinin paradoksları ve davranışlarının eksantrikliği, eğer bir çokları rahatsız ettiyse, az sayıda insanı büyülemişti. “Benim durumumdaki bir adam için kolay değil,” Plato'nun Panegyric. Platon'un Sempozyumunda sarhoş Alcibiades diyor“Socrates'in karakterinin tekilliğini tanımlamak için. Ama övgülerini simulasyonlarda anlatmaya çalışacağım. Onları açtığınızda, tanrıların resimlerini içerdiği tespit edilen statuarist dükkanlarındaki Silenes boruları gibidir. Ya da yine, o, sadece dışa dönük bir görünüm olarak değil, Sokratlar, kendinize izin vereceğiniz - ama başka şekillerde de Satir Marsyas gibidir. Onun gibi, size ateşli davranırsınız - buna kanıt üretebilirim; Her şeyden önce, onun gibi, sen harika bir müzisyensin. Sadece bu fark var - onun aleti yardımıyla yaptığınız şey sadece kelimelerle; her ne olursa olsun, erkek, kadın ya da çocuk sizi ne duyduğunuzu, hatta söylediklerinizin zayıf bir raporunu, hayranlıkla hayranlık uyandırır ve hayranlık uyandırır. Kendime gelince, benden daha fazla sarhoş olabileceğini düşündüğünden korkmuyorum. Sözlerinin beni nasıl hareket ettirdiğini anlatırdım - ay, ve beni hala nasıl hareket ettirirler. Onu dinlediğimde kalbim Corybantic heyecanından daha fazlasıyla atıyor; Sadece konuşacak ve gözyaşlarım akıyor. Perikles gibi öfkeler, beni hiç bu şekilde hareket ettirmedi - asla ruhumu, benim sıhhat durumumun düşüncesine yönlendirmedi; ama bu Marsyas bana hayatımın, benim olduğum kadar uzun yaşamaya değmez olduğunu düşünmeme neden oluyor. Şimdi bile, eğer dinlerdim, direnemedim. Yani benim için hiçbir şey yok ama kulaklarımın bu siren şarkısına karşı durması ve hayatım boyunca uçup gitmesi, ayaklarımın üstünde oturarak yaşamayacağım. Kimse benim için ayıp olduğunu düşünmezdi; ama Sokrates'in huzurunda utanıyorum. ” Perikles gibi, beni asla bu şekilde taşımamıştı - asla ruhumu benim sıhhat durumumun düşüncesine yönlendirmedi; ama bu Marsyas bana hayatımın, benim olduğum kadar uzun yaşamaya değmez olduğunu düşünmeme neden oluyor. Şimdi bile, eğer dinlerdim, direnemedim. Yani benim için hiçbir şey yok ama kulaklarımın bu siren şarkısına karşı durması ve hayatım boyunca uçup gitmesi, ayaklarımın üstünde oturarak yaşamayacağım. Kimse benim için ayıp olduğunu düşünmezdi; ama Sokrates'in huzurunda utanıyorum. ” Perikles gibi, beni asla bu şekilde taşımamıştı - asla ruhumu benim sıhhat durumumun düşüncesine yönlendirmedi; ama bu Marsyas bana hayatımın, benim olduğum kadar uzun yaşamaya değmez olduğunu düşünmeme neden oluyor. Şimdi bile, eğer dinlerdim, direnemedim. Yani benim için hiçbir şey yok ama kulaklarımın bu siren şarkısına karşı durması ve hayatım boyunca uçup gitmesi, ayaklarımın üstünde oturarak yaşamayacağım. Kimse benim için ayıp olduğunu düşünmezdi; ama Sokrates'in huzurunda utanıyorum. ” ayaklarımda oturmuş yaşlanamayabilirim. Kimse benim için ayıp olduğunu düşünmezdi; ama Sokrates'in huzurunda utanıyorum. ” ayaklarımda oturmuş yaşlanamayabilirim. Kimse benim için ayıp olduğunu düşünmezdi; ama Sokrates'in huzurunda utanıyorum. ” Suçlama ve Sebepleri - thumb|right|335 px|The Trial of Socrates Sokrates'in önderliğindeki yaşam, onun için ya kaba sevginin ya da saygısının değerini kazanması muhtemel değildi. Popüler Önyargılar. Onu bizzat tanımayanlar, onu komik şairlerin gözleriyle gören, onu “vizyoner” ( μετεωρολόγος ) ve “bore” ( bολέσχης) olarak algıladılar.). Kendisini argümanlarıyla karşı karşıya kalanlar, kendi isyanları altında zeki olmasalar bile, herhangi bir oranda kendi sorguları altında kazanmışlardı ve bunun sonucu olarak hoşnutsuzluk ve korku duyguları ile karşı karşıya kalmışlardır. Ancak, kendi dehasının ve hastalığın dışmerkezciliğinin kendilerine karşı taşıyacağı, 399 trajedisini hesaba katmak için yeterli değildir. Bu nedenle, yargılamanın koşullarını incelemek ve suçluları yönlendiren güdüleri araştırmak gerekir. Ölümünü ve Atina halkını onun içine almasını isteyin. Sokrates, (1) devlet tarafından tanınan tanrıları inkar etmekten ve onların yerine garip ilahiler ( δαιμόνια ), The Accusation ( Aklama ) yerine getirmekten suçlandı . ve (2) gençleri yozlaştırmak. Bu suçlamalardan ilki, kendisinin tanrısal bir vekil ya da imza ( δαιμόνιον ) tarafından yönlendirildiğini varsaydığı kötü şöhretli gerçeğe dayanıyordu . İkincisi, Xenophon bize bir dizi özel iddiayla desteklendi: ( a ) İş arkadaşlarına devlet kurumlarını ve özellikle de parti seçimini hor görmeye öğrettiğini; ( b ) sırasıyla oligarşik ve demokrat partilerin temsilcilerinin en tehlikeli olan Critias ve Alcibiades arasında numaralandırdığını; ( c) gençlere anne-babalara ve velilere itaatsizlik etmeyi ve kendi otoritesini kendilerine tercih etmeyi öğrettiğini; ( d ) Homer ve Hesiod'un ahlaki ve demokrasinin önyargısına kötü alışkanlıklardan alıntı yapma alışkanlığı içinde olduğunu. Savunma Savunmanın düşman bir jüriyi uzlaştırmak için hesaplanmadığı açıktır. Yine de, olumsuz bir kararın nasıl mümkün olabileceği ilk bakışta zordur. Savunmanın Gücü. Eğer Sokratlar, mitolojinin konvansiyonel kısımlarını reddettiyse, yerleşik inancı kabul etti ve ofislerini örnek düzenlilikle gerçekleştirdi. Eğer bir δαιμόνιον , δαιμόνιονyeni tanrısal değildi, ama onunla tanrısal olarak tanınmış bir mantık işareti, muhtemelen devletin tanrıları tarafından kabul edildi. Atina'nın bazı kurumlarının uygunluğunu sorguladıysa, herkese tutkulu bir itaat vermeye hazırdı. Critias ve Alcibiades'in kötülüklerini hiçbir zaman saymamıştı ve gerçekten de keskin bir sansürle bunlardan birinin ölümsüz nefretini kazanmıştı. Ebeveynlere ödev, diğer erdemleri aşılarak intihar etti; Ve eğer oğlunu babadan daha akıllı yaparsa, kesinlikle bu bir suç değildi. Şairlerden birkaç satırın alıntılanması, büyük yürekli vatanseverliğinin açık kanıtlarına karşı tartılmamalı; ve suçlunun tanıdık sözlerin uygulanmasını garip bir şekilde yanlış beyan ettiği şüphesi olabilir. Xenophon’un modern okuyucuya göre, yukarıda sözü geçenlerin bir özeti, muhtemelen yeterli ve yeterli değil. Zayıflığı.Fakat unutulmamalıdır ki eski okulun Atinalıları konuya tamamen farklı bir açıdan yaklaştı. Sokrates her şeyden önce bir yenilikçiydi - dinde, çağdaşlarının teolojisinden “şairlerin söylediği yalanların” ortadan kaldırmaya çalıştığı gibi; siyasette, çeşitli kurumları Atina demokrasisine sevkettiği için; eğitimde, otoriteye karşı savaş yürütürken ve belli bir anlamda her erkeği kendi eylemlerinin ölçüsü haline getirdi. Çünkü Socrates, felsefi araştırmanın kurucusunu gören, onu büyük bir adam olarak gören bizler bir yenilikçiydi; çünkü Sokrates, yeni fangled kültürde son zamanlarda yaşadığı üzüntülerin ve felaketlerin kökenini gören eski moda Atinalıların onu büyük bir suçlu olarak gördükleri bir yenilikçiydi. O zaman, her şeyden önce, çoğunluğun kendisini suçlu olarak telaffuz etmesi için çoğunluğun bulunduğunu ve daha sonra, herhangi bir teslimiyet vermeyi reddettiğinde ve cezanın herhangi bir hafifletilmesinde kendisini kayıtsız bıraktığı zaman, onun ölüm cezasına çarptırıldığını buldu. Kararın ve cezanın herhangi bir şekilde yasa dışı olmadığı genel olarak kabul edilir. Ancak, popülerliğin yaygın güvensizliği, bireylerin ve birey gruplarının irritasyonu, Sokrates'in kendisinin tavrı ve Saldırı'nın Yaygınlığı gibi yaygınlığı .Temsil ettiği entelektüel hareketin sonucu, yargılamanın sonucunu hesaba katıyor, saldırı olayını açıklamıyorlar. Socrates'ın tuhaflığı ve saçı yeni şeyler değildi; henüz geçmişte, onu popüler olmasalar da, onu mahkemeye getirmemişlerdi. 406'daki demolara ve 404'teki Otuza karşı sağlam direnişi, fark edilmedikleri takdirde, cezasız kalan tüm olaylardan geçmişti. Siyasi mirasları ve genel aorthodoksi, 403'teki aftan dışlanmasına neden olmamıştı. O zaman, o zamanlar, 399'da, Socrates'in idiyosenkrerasinin her zamankinden daha fazla tanıdık olduğu ve anayasa yeniden kurulduğunda, bu zamana kadar uzatılan toleransın ona çekildi mi? Vatansever partinin üç üyesini tetikleyen özel durumlar nelerdi? Bu soruyu cevaplamak için Atina siyasetinin tarihine bakmak gerekir. Oligarşik partinin yanı sıra, buna uygun olarak adlandırılan politik sebepler de. 411'de Otuz, 404'te Otuz tarafından temsil edilen ve 410'da ve 403'te iktidara geri dönen demokratik parti, Peloponez Savaşı'nın son yıllarında Atina'da “ılımlı oligarklar” partisi vardı. “Her ikisine de düşmanca. Ilımlı partinin işbirliğini, 411'deki Dört Yüz'ün Beş Bin'i oluşturmaya söz verdiğini ve 404'teki Otuz'un gerçekte oluşmasını sağlamaktı. Üç bin. Bu, ılımlı partinin özlemlerini, en önde gelen temsilcisi Theramenes'in, önce Otuz'la birlikte önce Dört Yüz ile ittifak ettiğini ummaktaydı. 411'de Theramenes politikası ( qv) geçici olarak başarılı oldu, Dört Yüz'ün üstündeki Beş Bin. 404'te Otuz onu terk etti; Çünkü Üç Bin'i kuracak kadar tavsiyesine rağmen, tüm gerçek güçleri kendi ellerinde tutmaya özen gösterdiler. Fakat her iki durumda da “yönetim” - yani, Aristoteles dönemi anlamında, 411-410 anayasasıydı ve 404-403'ün anayasaya sadık kalması, güvensiz bir temele dayanıyordu. “karıştırılmamış demokrasi” geri yüklendi. “Ilımlılar” ın programı - (1) franchise'ın sınırlarını dahil ederek, kendilerini bir hopitin panopisi ile donatamayan ve bu sayede şehre önemli bir hizmet veremeyenlerin dışlanmasıyla, (2) siyasal işlevlerin yerine getirilmesi için ödeme kaldırılması ve göründüğü gibi, (3) Parti'nin sulh yargıcı seçimlerinde kullanılmaması - entelektüel sınıfa özel bir iyilik yaptı. Bu nedenle Alcibiades, destekleyicileri arasında yer aldı ve Thucydides, Atina'nın zamanının en iyisi olan Dört Yüz'ün düşüşünden sonra kurulan anayasaya övgüde bulundu. Şimdi Sokrates'in seçimden çok hoşlanmadığı açıkça belirtiliyor; Ücretli bir eğitim hizmetinin bir fahişe türü olarak görülmesi, ücretli bir politik hizmetin bir katiyen daha az zararlı olmadığını; ve hükmün Homerik teklifine koyduğu stres ( Şimdi Sokrates'in seçimden çok hoşlanmadığı açıkça belirtiliyor; Ücretli bir eğitim hizmetinin bir fahişe türü olarak görülmesi, ücretli bir politik hizmetin bir katiyen daha az zararlı olmadığını; ve hükmün Homerik teklifine koyduğu stres ( Şimdi Sokrates'in seçimden çok hoşlanmadığı açıkça belirtiliyor; Ücretli bir eğitim hizmetinin bir fahişe türü olarak görülmesi, ücretli bir politik hizmetin bir katiyen daha az zararlı olmadığını; ve hükmün Homerik teklifine koyduğu stres (İliad ii. 188-202) hatları ile biter -ki δαιμόνι 'ἀτρέμας ἧσο, καὶ ἅλλων μῦθον ἅκουε οἳ σέο φέρτεροί εἰσι ⋅ σὺ δ ' ἀπτόλεμος καὶ ἄναλκις, οὔτε ποτ 'ἐν πολέμῳ ἐναρίθμιος οὔτ' ἐνὶ βουλῇ- eğer Theramenes gibi, Sokrates'in kendi pahasına patavat olarak hizmet edecek kadar zengin olanlara imtiyaz vermeyi istediğini varsayabilirsek. Bu nedenle, daha önce tahmin edilebileceği gibi, Sokrates “ılımlı” idi ve her iki aşırı partiden aldığı bir tedavi önerdi — Grote ile Diodorus'un (xiv. 5) anlattığı öyküyü reddedersek bile, Theramenes ne zaman Sunaktan sürüklenen Sokrates bir kurtarma girişiminde bulundu - ılımlı partiye olan sempati duyuldu ve kötüye çıktı. Demokratik zafer anlarında bile “ılımlılar” kendini duydular, Phormisius, tek başına bu kişilerin Attika'da toprak sahibi olan franchiseı kullanması gerektiğini önerdi; ve pozisyonlarının 399'da 403'tekinden daha güçlü olduğunu düşünmek mantıklıdır. Bu düşünceler, Sokrates'in iddianamesinin demokratik politikacılar tarafından kolay bir şekilde açıklandığını göstermektedir. “Moderatlar” a saldırdı, Sokratlar saldırıya aday gösteriliyordu, çünkü profesyonel bir politikacı olmasa da, maltivist partinin çok türüydi ve muhtemelen, yaşayan herhangi bir erkekten çok fazla şey yapmıştı. oligarşik terimi tam anlamıyla olmasa da, “karışmamış demokrasiye” karşı itirafta bulunmuş olan görüşleri teşvik etmek için. Kendi eksantrikliği ve heterodoksi ile kışkırttığı kişisel düşmanlıkların, şüphelilerin suçladığı gibi, hiç kuşkusuz katkıda bulunmuşlardır. mahk conmiyete ulaşmak için; ancak, mevcut yazarın kararında, Meletus, Anytus ve Lycon'un eylemini başlatan “felsefi radikalizm” olarak adlandırılabilecek şeyin korkusu vardı. Sonuç beklentilerini hayal kırıklığına uğratmadı. Sokrates'in arkadaşları mücadeleyi terk ettiler ve sürgüne emekli oldular; ve Atina'ya geri döndüklerinde, en önemlileri olan Platon, kendisini teoriyle sınırlandırmaya ve kendi yerel şehrinin pratik siyasetinden çekilmesinin empatik şartlarda açıklanmasına dikkat ediyordu. Metod ve Doktrin: Sokrates bir “filozof”, henüz bir “öğretmen” değildi, onun yerine “yönlendirme, ikna etme ve azarlama” işlevine sahip bir “eğitimci” değildi (Plato, Apology , 30 E). Bu nedenle, hayatının çalışmasını incelerken, onun felsefesi nedir diye sormak doğru olur. ama onun teorisi neydi ve pratiği ne oldu? Önceki felsefe çalışmaları ile eğitim kuramına getirildiği ve pratiğinin Platonik canlanmaya yol açtığı doğrudur; ama felsefenin, bu tür bir şeyin varlığını inkar eden bir kişiye, onun inancının bir hesabını verebileceği, yanıltıcı ve hatta hatalı olduğu, bu felsefe ile özdeşleşmesi hariç, onun felsefesine atıfta bulunmaktır. Socrates'in eğitim teorisi, temeli için derin ve tutarlı bir şüphecilik vardı; Yani, yalnızca şüphecilerin fizikçilerin çelişen teorilerini reddetmedi . kimi “bazıları bir birlik olarak varoluş, diğerleri çoğulculuk olarak düşünmüşler; bazıları onaylanmış sürekli hareket, diğerleri sürekli dinlenme; Bazıları, evrensel olmayı ve ilan edilmeyi ilan ettiler, diğerleri de bu tür şeyleri tamamen reddettiler ”, ama aynı zamanda insan zekasının sınırlamalarını aşmak için boş bir girişim olarak kınandı, onların φιλοσοφίαOnların “kendi iyiliği için bilgi arayışları”. Bilinçsizce ya da daha bilinçli olarak, Sokrates, Protagorean doktrinine karşı kendi şüpheciliğini ve hislerini ölçtüğü konusundaki şüpheciliğini; Bu nedenle, yalnızca filozofların istediği gibi bir bilginin değil, doğanın ve yasalarının belirli bir bilgisinin de elde edilebildiğini değil, aynı zamanda ne kendisinin ne de başka bir kimsenin bir başkasının görüşlerini veya o olmayan bir kişi. Buna göre, Protagoras ve diğerleri, fiziksel spekülasyonu terk ederek ve kültür öğretmenleri olarak öne çıkarken, bu yeni alan iktidarında kendilerine dogmatize etme yetkisi ve yetkileri olduğunu iddia ettikleri halde, Sokrates, bu tutarsızlığı uzlaştırılamaz hale gelene kadar, ilkelerin araştırılmasına kadar ilerledi. bir dinlenme yeri bulduστῶiyi ve kötünün ayrımında. Tüm görüşler eşit ölçüde doğru olsa da, bazılarına göre harekete geçme yeteneğine sahip olan fikirlerin, düşünen hipotezler, diğerlerine göre daha kolay hizmet verebiliyordu. Burada olduğu gibi bir kişinin işlevi başladı. Her ne kadar ne haklı ne de fikirlerini bir başkasına zorlamak için gücüne sahip olmasa da, sistematik bir sorgulama yoluyla bir başkasının daha kötü bir görüş için daha iyi bir düşünceyi yerine getirmesine yol açabilir, tıpkı bir hekim gibi uygun ilaçlarla hastanın sağlıklı bir algının yerini almasını sağlayabilir. morbid biri için tadı. Böyle bir sorguyu yönetmek ve böylece ruhların doktoru olmak, Sokrates onun kutsal görevini; ve kendini “konuşmacı” veya “konuşmacı” olarak tanımladığı zaman, kendisini sadeceδιδάσκαλοι ), ama aynı zamanda sürekli olarak tercih ettiği ve alışkanlıkla uyguladığı soru ve cevap ( διαλεκτική ) yöntemini olumlu olarak gösterdi . Bu şekilde Sokrates'in, mevcut yazarın Diyalektik Metodu'nun görüşüne göre, kabul edilebilir tek eğitim yöntemi olarak “diyalektik”, “soru ve cevap” kavramlarını dikkate alması sağlanmıştır . sadece varsayımdan ibaret değil. Plato'nun Theaetetus'unda bize gelen bilgi teorilerinin gözden geçirilmesindeBazı “tamamlanmamış Protagorerlerin” (172 B), tüm düşünceler eşit derecede doğru olsa da, bir düşüncenin diğerinden daha iyi olduğunu ve “bilge adam” ın argümanlarına göre iyi fikirlere yol açtığını söylemiştir. kötü olanların yeri, böylelikle bireyin ruhunu ya da bir devletin yasalarını, hekimin ya da çiftçininkine benzer bir süreçle yeniden biçimlendirmek (166 D). ve bu “tamamlanmamış Protagoriler”, Sokrates ve Socratics'le, ısrarlılık ve diyalektik ve aynı zamanda Sokratik soranın diğer tanıdık özellikleri arasındaki karakteristik olarak Sokratik ayrım üzerine ısrarla (167 D) tanımlanmıştır. Aslında bu pasaj, tarihsel Sokrates'e atıfta bulunması gerekiyorsa, anlaşılır ve anlamlı olur; ve onu “tamamlanmamış bir Protagorean” olarak görmemizi öğreterek, onun felsefi şüpheciliğini, onun diyalektik eğitim kuramı ile birleştiren bağlantıyı sağlar. Sokrates'in Protagora'yla olan ilişkisinin yakınlığından habersiz olması hiç şüphesiz; ama, bir kez belirtildiği gerçeği, neredeyse bir soruyu kabul ediyor. “Diyalektik” ya da “maieutic” yönteminin uygulanmasında iki süreç ayırt edilebilir- daha kötü düşüncenin ortadan kaldırıldığı yıkıcı süreç, İki Süreci.ve daha iyi görüşün indüklendiği yapıcı süreç. Genel olarak, yalnızca Socrates'in savaşmak zorunda olduğu “cehalet” değil, “bilgi için kendini suçlayan cehalet” ya da “bilgelik yanlışı” - daha inatçı ve daha zorlu bir düşmandır. Onun iç çamaşırları, onlardan alınmalı, atlatılmış ve şaşırmış olmalıdır. Buna göre, ayrılığın açık bir ilke ya da teklif sahibinin hazır bir onay verdiği önerisinden yola çıkarak, Sokrates, ondan, görüşülen görüşle açıkça çelişen, beklenmedik ama inkar edilemez bir sonuç çıkarırdı. Bu şekilde muhatabını kendi üzerine yargılamak için getirdi ve onu “şüphe” veya “şaşkınlık” durumuna düşürdü ( ἀπορία).). “Sizinle tanışmadan önce, Platon'un ismiyle (79 E) aradığı diyalogdaki Meno,“ Zamanınızı şüphe içinde geçirdiğiniz ve başkalarına şüphe götürdüğünüz söylendi; ve cadıların ve büyülerin beni bu duruma getirdiği bir gerçektir; Torpido gibisiniz: Yaklaşan ve ona dokunan herhangi birisini olduğu gibi, siz de öyle. Kendim için, ruhum ve dilim bencillendi, böylece size verilecek bir cevabım yok. ”Sık sık olduğu gibi, yanıtlayan, baλεγχος tarafından şaşkın ve tiksindi.ya da yıkıcı süreç, bu noktada soruşturmadan çekildi, o, Socrates'in kararında, bir şey kazandı; çünkü, daha önce cahilce davranırken, kendisinin bilgisizliğe sahip olduğunu varsaymıştı, şimdi, cahilce davranıyordu, bir tür cehaletinin bilincindeydi ve bu yüzden gelecek için daha dikkatli davranıyordu. Ancak, bu nedenle cehalete ikna olmuş olsaydı, Katılımcı yeni bir çabayı daraltmadı, Sokrates, müstehcen bir türden başka sorularla ona yardım etmeye hazırdı. Sorgunun sonu olan tutarlı eyleme bakış açısıyla tutarlı düşünce, Sokrates, katılımcının dikkatini, oradaki analize benzer örneklere yönlendirir ve bu nedenle, kendisinin tutkuların ve anın önyargılarının olduğu bir genellemeyi çerçevelemesine yol açar. , olabildiğince hariç tutuldu. Bu yapıcı süreçte, sürpriz unsuru artık gerekli olmasa da, sorgulama formu, her adımda, öğrencinin bilinçli ve sorumlu rızasını güvence altına aldığı için, gayretli bir şekilde korunmuştur. Diyalektik yöntemin iki sürecinden, ἔλεγχος ya da yıkıcı süreç, hem Plato hem de Xenophon'daki Maleutic açısından daha fazla dikkat çekmiştir . onun yeniliği ve isteyerek ya da isteksizce teslim olanların çoğu “şaşkınlık” safhasında durduruyordu. Fakat Sokrates ve onun yakınları için yapıcı süreç doğru ve gerekli bir devamıydı. Plato'nun diyaloglarında yıkıcı sürecin her zaman ya da hatta çoğu zaman inşaatın olmadığı ve hatıralarda olduğu doğrudur.Xenophon inşaatının her zaman, hatta çoğu zaman, yıkıcı süreçten önce değil. Bununla birlikte, bu şaşırtıcı bir şey yoktur. Bir yandan, esas amacına sahip olan ustalığının, kaba kalsedere karşı savunmasını savunan Xenophon, olumlu örneklerin etkili örnekleriyle gösterilmeye çalışmaktadır ve bu nedenle, daha az vurgulamak için, negatif prosedürü ayırt etme konusunda dikkatli değildir. . Öte yandan, Plato'nun amacı, okuyucunun sözlerini uyandırdığı gibi, okuyucuyu kendi kendini denetlemeye teşvik etmek için yazılı sözcüklerin yerine Sokrates'in pozitif öğretimini korumak için o kadar da fazla değildir; Yapıcı unsurun arka planda kalmasını ve Sokrates'in anlamsız bir sonuca varmasının, kendini gizemli ipuçlarıyla sınırlamak için görevinin doğasını.Memorabilia , iv. 6, 2-4, Platon'un Euthyphro'yla , eski muhatap, “dindarlık” ı “tanrılarla ilgili yasaların bilgisi” olarak tanımlamak için öncül birkaç soruyla yönlendirildiğini hatırlatırız. Başka bir inceleme olsa da, “dindarlığın” “tanrıların hizmetiyle ilgili olan adaletin bir parçası” olduğu söylenir, bu görüşme görünüşte yetersizdir. Kısacası, Socrates'ın konuşmalarıyla ilgili bir muhabir olan Xenophon, sonuçlara yer veriyor, ama onlara yol açan adımlar hakkında kendini çok az sıkıntıya sokuyor; Erken erkeklik döneminde Sokratik tipte bir eğitimci olan Platon, elenotik uyaranın avantajlarını güvence altına alabileceği sonucunu göz ardı eder. Öyleyse, Sokrates'in dinleyicilerini taşıdığı olumlu sonuçlar neydi? ve bu olumlu sonuçlar nasıl elde edildi? Ksenofon İndüksiyonuna ve Tanımına Dönme . Bu sorulara bir cevap için, (1) kaydedilen konuşmaların pratik eylem, politik, ahlaki veya sanatsal ile ilgilendiğini; (2) genel olarak, bilinmeyenden bilinene kadar, ifade edilen veya ima edilen bir genelleme ile bir süreç vardır; (3) genellemelerin, bazen bilinen örneklerin incelenmesiyle, bazen de benzer şekilde kurulan tanımlarla gerekçelendirilen kurallar olduğunu ifade eder. Böylece, Memorabilia'da, iv. 1, 3, Socrates, atların ve köpeklerin bilinen örneklerinden, en iyi doğaların en çok eğitime ihtiyaç duyduğunu iddia eder ve sonra genellemeyi, tartışılan duruma, yani erkeklere uygular; ve iv. 6, 13-14, muhatabını “iyi vatandaş” tanımına yönlendirir ve daha sonra sırasıyla üstünlük iddia edilen iki vatandaş arasında karar vermek için kullanır. Şimdi bu vakaların ilkinde, Aristo'nun “örnek” olarak tanımlayacağı süreç ( παράδειγμα)) ve bir modern, eleştirel olmayan bir türün “uyarılması” olarak görülebilir - kendini yeterince açıklar. Sonuç, belirli bir konudaki belirli bir eylem tarzının benimsenmesi ya da benimsenmemesi için geçici bir güvencedir. Ancak, ikinci durum hakkında bir açıklama sözünün, yani genelleştirmenin bir tanım olması, yani belirli bir terimin genel olarak belirli bir anlam vermesi anlamına gelen bir deklarasyon olduğunu söylemek gerekir. Muhatapların tutarsızlığa düşmeden olabileceği veya olmayabileceğine dair güvence, söz konusu terimi belirli bir kişiye veya eyleme uygular. Ahlaki hata, düşünülen Sokrates, genel olarak, bir zamanlar bir kişiye ya da bir eyleme, muhtemelen bir tutku ya da önyargı anında yapıştırılmış olan genel terimlerin yanlış uygulanmasından kaynaklanır. Çok sık ayık ve dikkatli bir şekilde yansıtma biçiminde durur. Sokrat'ın ısrar ettiği gibi bu tür bir hatayı dışlamak içinTemelleri için ἐπακτικοὶ λόγοι ile τὸ ὁρίζεσθαι καθόλου . Söz konusu eylemin ya da kişinin tanımına ve ona atıfta bulunarak, bireyde düşüncenin herhangi bir oranda tutarlılığını ve şimdiye kadar eylem tutarlılığını güvence altına almaya çalıştı. Buna göre, yaşamını, başkalarının , eylemlerin ahlaki niteliğinin tarif edildiği çeşitli kelimelerin “ne” ( τὸ τί ) ya da tanımını arama ve yardım etme konusunda harcadı, böylece sonuçlara bilgi olarak katkı olarak değil, ama çok yönlü yaşam ilişkilerinde doğru eylem anlamına gelir. Ne var ki, Sokratlar ne bilgisini, ne de ulaşılamaz olduğu söylenen kelimenin tam anlamıyla, ne de doğru eylem için bir araç dışında, Fazilet'in Bilgi olduğunu sordu. gerçek görüş, gözlemlenenin sonuçları, oluşana kadar birikmiş, belki de bir ahlak sistemi değil, her halükarda bir etik doktrin kütlesidir. Kendisi, o kadar güçlü bir irade ile kutsanmıştı ki, neredeyse sürtünme olmaksızın hareket etti, operasyonlarını görmezden gelme hatasında düştü ve böylece bilgiyi iyi yapmanın tek koşulu olarak görmeye başladı. Bilginin olduğu yerde - yani pratik bilgelik ( φρόνησις)), tanıdığı tek bilgi - doğru eylem, tasarladığı, kendisinin izlediği; hiç kimse bilerek kötülüğü tercih etmiyor; ve erkeklerin bilgiye karşı hareket ettikleri durumlar varsa, çizilecek çıkarım, bilgi ve yanlış olanın uyumlu olmadığı değil, söz konusu durumlarda sözde bilginin tüm cehaletten sonra olduğu idi. Öyleyse, erdem, bir zamanlar ve araçların, bir zamanlar, harekete geçilmez bir biçimde, kendisini gerçekleştiren bilgidir. Sonuç olarak, genellikle ayırt edilen birkaç erdemin aslında bir tanesi vardır. “Dindarlık”, “adalet”, “cesaret” ve “temperance”, “bilgelik” in farklı eylem alanlarında taşıdığı isimlerdir: dindar olmak, tanrılara neyin sebep olduğunu bilmek; sadece erkeklere neyin sebep olduğunu bilmek; cesur olmak, neyin korkulacağını ve neyin bulunmadığını bilmek; Ilıman, iyi olanı nasıl kullanacağını ve kötülükten nasıl kaçınılacağını bilmek. Dahası, erdemin bilgi olduğu sürece, eğitim ve öğretim tarafından edinilebilir, ancak bir ruhun, doğası gereği, bu tür bir edinim için diğerinden daha büyük bir yeteneğe sahip olduğu kesindir. Ama eğer erdem bilgi ise, nesnesi için bu bilgiye sahip olan nedir? Bu soruya Sokrates'in cevabı, Onun nesnesi İyidir. O zaman, iyi olan nedir? İyi Teorisi.Faydalı, avantajlıdır. Fayda, bireyin derhal kullanımı, böylece tüm ahlaki kuralların ve yasal düzenlemenin temeli ve davranışı ölçüsü haline gelir. Buna göre, Sokrates'in kendisine sunduğu her bir öneri, ona itaatin, bireyin mutluluğunu, rahatlığını, ilerleyişini, refahını destekleyeceği gerekçesiyle tavsiye edilir; ve Prodicus'un dünyaca ödüllendirilen ortak teklifleri ile Herakles Seçimi'nden duyduğu özür, erdemli eylem motiflerinin yeterli bir ifadesi olarak kabul edilir. Ahlak teorisinin zorlukları arasında Sokrates, Plato'nun ahlakın onunla ikinci bir doğa haline geldiği “siyasal erdem” olarak adlandırdığı dersleri, göründüğü gibi, tam olarak mükemmel bir şekilde içine çekmiş bir anlayışa sahip değildir. ve kimlik belgelerinin harici bir bakış açısından incelenmesi mümkün olmamıştır. Onun teorisi gerçekten çok az sistematiktir; görüldüğü gibi, erdemin veya bilgeliğin nesnesi için İyi'ye sahip olduğu halde, bazen İyi'yi, erdemle ya da bilgelikle özdeşleştirir;Cumhuriyet vi. 505 C), belki de Socrates'e ayrı bir atıfta bulunarak, belirli “kültürlü düşünürlere” atfeder. Kısaca, Sokrates'in ahlak teorisi, öğretisinin geri kalanı gibi, itirafsız bilim dışıdır; Bu, dikkate değer bir tabiatın mahkumiyetlerinin ifadesidir ki, geleneksel davranış kurallarının yorumlanmasında tutarlılığı incelemek için bireye yapılan itirazda ortaya çıkan bir ifade ortaya çıkar. Ana hatlarıyla tarif edilen etik öğretimin eleştirel bir incelemesi için bkz. Etik . Socratics. Sokrates, fiziksel ya da metafizik, herhangi bir sisteme sahip olmaktan uzak olduğu için, Sokrates'in “Bilgi Sokağı Okulları ” nın peşine düştüğü görülmüştür .kendi iyiliği için “bir aldatma ve bir tuzak olarak — bir aldatma, bir bilgi, doğru olarak adlandırılan, ulaşılamaz, ve bir tuzak, çünkü bu, bizi takip etme davranışından uzaklaştırır. Dolayısıyla, felsefi bir okulun kurucusu olarak kabul edilme iddiası yoktur. Fakat bir ahlak teorisine bazı geçici katkılarda bulunmuştu; Hem hayatında hem de ölümünde, prensiplerinin pratik uygulama testine girdiğini göstermişti; son olarak düşüncenin düzeltilmesi için bir yöntem icat etmişti; Ve her şeyden önce, “bireysel aklın özerkliğini” öne sürmüştü. Buna göre, bir okul değil, aynı zamanda birkaç okul, iş arkadaşları arasında bir araya geldi; - Mevcut eğilimler ve mahkumiyetler onları özümsemelerine izin verdi. Böylece, Cyrene Aristippus teorik ahlakı hedonistik olarak yorumladı; Klişe Antisthenes kopyalanmış ve karikatür örneklendirilmiş; Megara'nın öklidleri elenctic yöntemini uyguladı ve saptırdı; Akademi, Sokrat öğretisinin tamamını kabul ederek, önce yazarın şüpheci ruhuna uygun bir şekilde geliştirdi ve daha sonra, bir felsefenin gerçeği olan Socrates’in agnostikizminde bulduğunu düşünerek, kucaklaşmak zorunda olduğu bir sistem kurmaya başladı. bir kez ontoloji, fizik ve etik. Bu şekilde kurulan dört okuldan sonra dört okul daha doğdu: Epicureans, Srenaics'in doğal ardılıları, Siniklerin Stoacıları, Megaristlerin Şüphecileri ve Akademinin Peripatetiği. Böylelikle Sokrates'in öğretimi, post-Socratic felsefesinin tamamı boyunca kendini hissettirdi. Aristippus, Antisthenes ve Euclides üzerine uyguladığı etkinin, “tamamlanmamış Socratics” olarak adlandırıldığı gibi, “tam Sokratik” olarak adlandırılan Platon'un yanı sıra şimdi de bir şey söylenmelidir. “Tamamlanmamış Socratics”, Sokratlar, şüpheciler gibi; ama, Protestanizm ile temasta bulunan Aristippus, Sokrates, Tamamlanmamış Sosyoloji ile tanışmadan önce . Protagoras'ın yaptığı gibi, çoğulcu bakış açısından Antisthenes, eski ustası Gorgias ve Euclides gibi, eskilerin de içinde bulunduğu şüpheciliğe geldi. haklı olarak Zeno'nun ardılı olduğunu gördü, Eleatik henizm bakış açısından şüpheciliğe geldi. Başka bir deyişle, Aristippus şüpheciydi, çünkü duyumdaki öznel unsuru hesaba katarak kendini “duygular” olarak adlandırılan şeylerin, birbirinin kesinlikle birbirinden ayrı olduğu duyguların ardılları olarak kabul etmeye zorlandığını buldu; Antisthenes ve Euclides şüpheci olduğu için, Zeno gibi, aynı şeyin aynı anda çeşitli ve tutarsız epitetleri nasıl taşıyabileceğini anlamadılar ve sonuç olarak gayri meşru olma özdeş olmayan tüm öncelikleri kavradılar. Böylece Aristippus sadece hisleri kabul etti; Antisthenes şeyleri reddetti, atıfları reddetti; ve bu konuda Euclides'in onunla bir arada olması muhtemeldir. Çünkü, Schleiermacher'den beri pek çok tarihçi,φίλοι εἰδῶν Platon'un ait sophist Megaralılar ile, Euclides için “fikir” in ve dolayısıyla konjonktürel olarak Megarianism tarihine yeni bir sayfa eklemiş yorumlanır bu tek geçiş gücüne bir teori atfettikleri, zor, imkansız değilse bile değildir okulun kurucusu, Zenoncu paradoksunun trampellerinden kopmuş olsaydı, onun halefleri ve onların arasında, Stilpo'nun, şüphesiz, kendilerinden, şüphesiz, Cynic'in önyargıyı reddetmesine, mutabakata varmışlardı. “Tamamlanmamış Socratics”, Sokrat'ın kendisinin dayattığı sınırların üstesinden gelmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmasa da, bu sınırlar içinde her bir departmanını işgal etti. Dünyanın vatandaşı olan Aristippus, Sokrates'in ünü tarafından Atina'ya çekilmiş ve kendisi için tasarladığı içten şefkatle orada kalmıştır. Sokrates'in ahlak anlayışını kendi zevk teorisine uygun olarak yorumlamıştır. Socrates'in φρόνησις teorisinin rafine etkisi altında. Tersine, Antisthenes, sağlam, ama gösterişsiz bir doğa, zevkten uzak, kendini ahlaki teori hakkında sıkıntıya soktu ve yaşamını ustasının asketizmine taklit etti. Erdem, argüman veya derslere değil, “eserler” e bağlıydı; Bunun için gerekli olan her şey bir Socrates'in gücü idi (Diog. Laërt. vi. 11). Yine de burada φρόνησις Sokratik teorisieleme etkisi vardı; Böylece, Crenaic hedonism ve Cynic asceticism bazen beklenmedik yaklaşımlar sergiler. Öklidlerin öğretilmesi, İyi'nin hala en yüksek bilgi nesnesi olduğu düşünülse de, ahlaki bir öğeye sahip olduğu söylenemez; ve bu eksikliğin sonucu olarak Sokrates'in diyalektiği Megarian ellerinde dejenerasyona uğradı, ilk olarak bir yanlışlık içinde bir dizi egzersiz, ikinci olarak bir kaba ve boş bir eristiğe. Aslında, eksik olan Socratics'in kısmi Sokrates, kendi dar sınırları içinde bile, sistemin maruz kaldığı parçalanma ile zorunlu olarak acı çekti. Görünüşe göre maieutik eğitim teorisi, üçünün hiçbiriyle değerlendirilmedi; ve bununla birlikte, bunlar okullar kurabilmek için Sokrates geleneğinden saptılar ve göründüğü gibi, Platon'un metafiziğinin, Sokrates'in tanımlarını araştırmaya yönelttiği ilişkilerden, Platon'un Metafizik Teorileri gibi birçok teoriye ihtiyaç vardır .Platonik sistemin Dolayısıyla, bu yerde yazar kendi görüşlerinin özet bir ifadesiyle kendini yansıtmalıdır. Heraclitean Cratylus'un felsefi spekülasyonuyla başlayan Platon, entelektüel yaşantısına mutlak bir şüpheci olarak başladı. Heraclitus'un 5. yüzyılın sonlarına doğru takipçileri, ustalarının bilinçsiz şüpheciliğini sonlandırdı. Spekülasyondan sonra Plato kendisini siyasete bırakmış olsaydı, şaşkınlığa sebep olacak hiçbir şey olmazdı. Ancak 407'de, düşüncelerine yeni bir yön veren Socrates'le tanıştı. Platon şimdi, Socrates'in yaptığı gibi, entelektüel enerjileri için, inançlarını inceleyerek ve eylem ilkelerinin sistematize edilmesinde bir meslek buldu. Ama 399 felaketine kadar, Platon hayatının işine kendini verdi. Siyasi emellerden koparılmış bir sürgün, okuyucunun sesinin işitenler üzerinde yarattığı aynı etkiyi üretmeyi amaçlayan diyalogların yazarı olarak öne çıktı. Bir süreliğine Socrates'in adımlarını takip edeceği için, bu dönemin çoğunda, genel olarak Socratic olarak adlandırılan diyaloglarda kayıtlarımız var. Ancak Platon, metafizik için propaastutik çalışmalar üzerinde uzun süre yatmaya eğilimli bir karar verdi. Bilgiyi özümsemek — sadece Sokrates'i tatmin eden ama evrenin nedenleri ve yasaları hakkında bilgi sahibi olan etik kavramların geçici ve öznel bilgisini değil, Fizikçilerin aradığı gibi - kendine neyin gerekli olduğunu sordu. Sokrates'in belirli örneklerden soyutlama yoluyla elde ettiği “doğru görüş” bu şekilde doğru bir şekilde “bilgiye” dönüştürülebilirdi. Bu şekilde Platon, her Sokratik evrensel için, ortak isimle çağrılan özelliklerin sebebi olarak, karşılık gelen, sonsuz, değişmez, dürüstlükçi bir birlik olduğunu varsaymaya götürüldü. Bu varsayımda, evrensellerin “neyin” nün Sokratik tanımı ya da ifadesi, belirli bir şeyin teftişiyle elde edilir, bir şekilde, onların özelliklerini türettikleri birlik, biçim ya da “fikir” i temsil ederlerdi ve şimdiye kadar değerli; fakat, belirli bir bölümün incelemesi kısmi ve kusurlu olduğu için, Sokratik tanım, sonsuzun sadece kısmi ve kusursuz bir temsilidir. değişmez, öfke, fikir. Öyleyse, fikrin kusursuz bir temsile dönüştürülmesinin kusurlu temsili nasıldı? Bu soruya Platon'un cevabı belirsiz ve belirsizdi. Fikirleri kusurlu bir biçimde temsil eden geçici tanımların sürekli olarak gözden geçirilmesiyle, onları, üstünlük ilkesinin tanımına ulaşacakları biçimlere getirmeyi umdukları, Fikirlerin kendilerinin varlığından türediği İyi olan. Bu yolla, eğer iyi olanın fikirlerin neden oldukları olduğuna değil, aynı zamanda iyi fikirlere de neden olduğu konusunda, onaylanamayan genel kavramlardan, fikirlerin yansımalarından, iyiden, geçebiliriz. Onları düşündüklerimiz için, var olan tanımlarımızın, şimdiye kadar, geçici varlıklar, gerçek varlıkların yeterli temsili olduğunu düşündürebilirdi. Fakat bu dönemin Platonizminin başka bir bileşeni vardı. Eleatic Zeno'nun önceden iddia edilen belirli güçlükler üzerine çoğulluğun inkârını dinlemiş olduğu ve Antisthenes'in yanı sıra belki de Öklitlerin ve Platon'un çağdaşlarının diğerlerini şaşırtmaya devam ettikleri görülmüştür. Yeni felsefenin zemini tutacak olsaydı bu zorluklar bertaraf edilmelidir; ve buna bağlı olarak, ebedi değişmez fikirlerin, bilgi nesnelerinin varlığının temel iddiasına, Plato iki alt önermeyi, yani (1) “fikir, özellikle içkin”, ve (2) “bir fikir vardır. Çok sayıda özelliğin aynı isim tarafından çağrıldığı her yerde. ”Bu önermelerden biri, çeşitli ve hatta tutarsız epitetlerin aynı zamanda aynı özelliğe atfedilmesini açıklamaktı. diğeri bu açıklamanın Sokratlı evrenseller dışındaki ortak terimler söz konusu olduğunda kullanılabilir hale gelmesi gerektiğinde. Böyle Platonculuk olduCumhuriyet ve PhaedoPlato'nun dürüstçe itiraf ettiği gibi, bilimsel bir araştırma planı ile, geçici bir ontoloji, gerçeklenmemiş bir aspirasyondan başka bir şey değildi. Bu, daha zayıf olan fikir teorisinin zayıflığını yapan Sokratik olmayan unsurdu. Platon, kısa bir süre sonra, fikrinin içkinliğindeki içkinlik hipotezinin, birliğin kurban edilmesini gerektirdiğini, hipotezin yetersiz olduğu bir varsayım teorisi olarak gördüğü, sadece fikirlere değil, yalnızca fikirlerin kendilerine uygulandığını gördü. Fakat ilişkiler ve olumsuzluklar hakkında daha net görüşlere sahip olan Zeno'nun paradoksu perişan olmaya son verdi; ve ek iki makalenin geri çekilmesiyle birlikte, fikirlerin temel varsayımının, sonsuz, değişmez, dürüstlüğün gelişmesinin yeniden başlatılması teşebbüs edilebilir. Platon'un şimdi fikrini öne sürdüğü daha kesin bir teoride, artık Sokratik bir evrensel olan, mükemmelleştirilmiş ve hipostatize edilmemiş, daha doğrusu, kusurlu üyelerinin taklit yoluyla bağlandığı, doğal bir türün mükemmel bir türü, bu ilişki metafiziksel olarak araçlarla açıklanmıştı. “İyileşen idealizm” (RD Archer-Hind). Dolayısıyla, daha önceki fikir teorisinde, Sokrates'in ahlaksal evrenselleri, fikirlerin dünyasında hipostatlaşmaya ilişkin ilk iddiasına sahip oldukları halde, şimdi, onlar, artık çoktan birliği ve birliği uzlaştıran idealizm, tamamen göz ardı edilirken, bu durumun dışındadır. Sokratik unsurun o kadar çok olduğu hala korunuyor. bu ilişki “tam bir idealizm” (RD Archer-Hind) aracılığıyla metafizik olarak açıklanmıştı. Dolayısıyla, daha önceki fikir teorisinde, Sokrates'in ahlaksal evrenselleri, fikirlerin dünyasında hipostatlaşmaya ilişkin ilk iddiasına sahip oldukları halde, şimdi, onlar, artık çoktan birliği ve birliği uzlaştıran idealizm, tamamen göz ardı edilirken, bu durumun dışındadır. Sokratik unsurun o kadar çok olduğu hala korunuyor. bu ilişki “tam bir idealizm” (RD Archer-Hind) aracılığıyla metafizik olarak açıklanmıştı. Dolayısıyla, daha önceki fikir teorisinde, Sokrates'in ahlaksal evrenselleri, fikirlerin dünyasında hipostatlaşmaya ilişkin ilk iddiasına sahip oldukları halde, şimdi, onlar, artık çoktan birliği ve birliği uzlaştıran idealizm, tamamen göz ardı edilirken, bu durumun dışındadır. Sokratik unsurun o kadar çok olduğu hala korunuyor. Metafizik sistemin büyümesi mutlaka Platon'un etik doktrinlerini etkiledi; ama burada son pozisyonu Socrates'inkinden daha az uzak. Platon'un Etik Kuramları. Socrates'in kendisi gibi ahlaki tanımlamaları ayrıntılandırmak ve kaydetmek için sadece Platon, fikirlerin teorisini kendi hayal gücüne sunarken, diğer bütün bilimlerle birlikte ahlakın temeli için ona baktı. Daha önceki çağlarda hem bireyin hem de devletin Sokratik bir türün faydacı bir ahlakının yararlı olmasına rağmen, değerli, ahlaki, geleceğin ahlakının, İy'in bilgisine dayanması gerektiğini düşünmüştü. Cumhuriyetin öğretisi böyle. Ancak metafizik sistemin gözden geçirilmesiyle, Platon'un ahlak ve beklentilerini ele aldığı bakış açısında tam bir değişim meydana geldi. Bir önceki dönemde bilimin ilk sırasına girmişken, artık bir bilim değildi; çünkü, iyi mutlak hala ilk sırada yer alsa da, İyi akraba ve tüm çeşitli biçimleri - adalet, ılımanlık, cesaret, bilgelik - fikir olmamak, “bilinir” olmaktan acizdi. Bu nedenle, daha sonraki diyalogların ahlaki öğretisi budur. Felsefi olmayan Sokratların basit pratik öğretisine benzetilebilir, belki de beklenmedik bir benzerlik taşır. Yine de, doktrin Plato'nun bu devrimleri boyunca, Sokratik eğitim teorisi için her zaman doğruydu. Onun tarzı gerçekten değişti; Çünkü daha önceki diyaloglarda ustanın özellikleri çalışkan ve ustaca korunur, daha sonraki diyaloglarda Sokrates önce metafizik olur, sonra kahraman olur ve en sonunda sahneden kaybolur. Fakat daha sonraki diyaloglarda, daha önceki dönemlerde olduğu gibi, Platon'un amacı, Sokrates'in konuşmasında, öğrencinin diyalektik gelişimini asla gözden kaçırmadığı bir amaçtır. Bibliyografya - Yunan felsefesinin öykülerinden, Socrates'in yaşamı ve çalışmasıyla ilgili çalışma için en uygun olanı Zeller'in Felsefesi'dir. Griechen . Söz konusu kısım Socrates ve Socratic Schools (Londra, 1877) adı altında İngilizce'ye çevrilmiştir . Özel değerlendirmelerin bir listesi için, bkz . Grundriss'deki Ueberweg d. Geschichte d. Felsefe . Aşağıdaki bilgi kaynakları özellikle belirtilebilir: F. Schleiermacher, “Ueber d. Dördüncü d. Sokrates als Philosophen, ” Abh. d. berliner Akad. d. VVissensch. (1815) ve Werke , iii. 2, 287-308, Philological Museum'da C. Thirlwall tarafından İngilizce'ye çevrildi(Cambridge, 1833), ii. 538-555; Médecine et médecins'te (Paris, 1872) E. Littré tarafından incelenen LF Lélut, Du Démon de Socrate (Paris, 1836, 1856 ); G. Grote, Yunanistan Tarihi , ch. lxviii., ve Plato ve Diğer Yoldaşları Sokrates (Londra, 1865); CF Hermann, De Socrates accusatoribus (Göttingen, 1854); WH Thompson, Platonun Fidrusu (Londra, 1868), Ek I .; Joel, Der echte ve der Xenophontische Sokrates (1901). Articleαιμόνιον ile ilgili olarak bu makalede ele alınan görüş için , Journal of Philology dergisinde yer alan “Socrates'in Onαιμόνιον ” kitabına bakınız ; ve cf. Chr. Meiners, Vermischte felsefesi Schriften(Leipzig, 1776) - “Schwärmerei” nin anlarında Sokrates, gerçek bir dehayı, düşünülmüş bir eylemin konusuyla ilgili anlık bir sunum olarak aldı. ”Yazarın Platon'un görüşüne dair daha dolu bir açıklama için Sokrates ile ilişkiler, bkz. Plato'nun Cumhuriyetine dair bir belge , vi. 509 D seq., Journal of Philology , cilt. x. ve "Platon'un Daha Sonu Fikir Teorisi" başlıklı bir dizi makale. x, xi, xiii, xiv, xv, xxv. aynı periyodik. Ayrıca bkz . Sofistler ve Etik . ( H. Ja. ) SOCRATES, son of the statuary Sophroniscus and of the midwife Phaenarete, was born at Athens, not earlier than 471 nor later than May or June 469 B.C. As a youth he received the customary instruction in gymnastics and music; and in after years he made himself acquainted with geometry and astronomy and studied the methods and the doctrines of the leaders of Greek thought and culture. He began life as a sculptor; and in the 2nd century A.D. a group of the Graces, supposed to be his work, was still to be seen on the road to the Acropolis. But he soon abandoned art and gave himself to what may best be called education, conceiving that he had a divine commission, witnessed by oracles, dreams and signs, not indeed to teach any positive doctrine, but to convict men of ignorance mistaking itself for knowledge, and by so doing to promote their intellectual and moral improvement. He was on terms of intimacy with some of the most distinguished of his Athenian contemporaries, and, at any rate in later life, was personally known to very many of his fellow citizens. His domestic relations were, it is said, unhappy. The shrewishness of his wife Xanthippe became proverbial with the ancients, as it still is with ourselves. Aristotle, in his remarks upon genius and its degeneracy (Rhet. ii. 15), speaks of Socrates's sons as dull and fatuous; and in Xenophon's Memorabilia, one of them, Lamprocles, receives a formal rebuke for undutiful behaviour towards his mother. Socrates served as a hoplite at Potidaea (432-429), where on one occasion he saved the life of Alcibiades, at Delium (424), and at Amphipolis (422), In these campaigns his bravery and endurance were conspicuous. But, while he thus performed the ordinary duties of a Greek citizen with credit, he neither attained nor sought political position. His “divine voice,” he said, had warned him to refrain from politics, presumably because office would have entailed the sacrifice of his principles and the abandonment of his proper vocation. Yet in 406 he was a member of the senate; and on the first day of the trial of the victors of Arginusae, being president of the prytanis, he resisted—first, in conjunction with his colleagues, afterwards, when they yielded, alone—the illegal and unconstitutional proposal of Callixenus, that the fate of the eight generals should be decided by a single vote of the assembly. Not less courageous than this opposition to the “civium ardor prava jubentium” was his disregard of the “vultus instantis tyranni” two years later. During the reign of terror of 404 the Thirty, anxious to implicate in their crimes men of repute who might otherwise have opposed their plans, ordered live citizens, one of whom was Socrates, to go to Salamis and bring thence their destined victim Leon. Socrates alone disobeyed. But, though he was exceptionally obnoxious to the Thirty—as appears, not only in this incident, but also in their threat of punishment under a special ordinance forbidding “the teaching of the art of argument”—it was reserved for the reconstituted democracy to bring him to trial and to put him to death. In 399, four years after the restoration and the amnesty, he was indicted as an offender against public morality. His accusers were Meletus the poet, Anytus the tanner and Lycon the orator, all of them members of the democratic or patriot party who had returned from Phyle with Thrasybulus. The accusation ran thus: “Socrates is guilty, firstly, of denying the gods recognized by the state and introducing new divinities, and, secondly, of corrupting the young.” In his unpremeditated defence, so far from seeking to conciliate his judges, Socrates defied them. He was found guilty by 280 votes, it is supposed, against 220. Meletus having called for capital punishment, it now rested with the accused to make a counter-proposition; and there can be little doubt that, had Socrates without further remark suggested some smaller but yet substantial penalty, the proposal would have been accepted. But, to the amazement of the judges and the distress of his friends, Socrates proudly declared that for the services which he had rendered to the city he deserved, not punishment, but the reward of a public benefactor—maintenance in the Prytaneum at the cost of the state; and, although at the close of his speech he professed himself willing to pay a fine of one mina, and upon the urgent entreaties of his friends raised the amount of his offer to thirty minas, he made no attempt to disguise his indifference to the result. His attitude exasperated the judges, and the penalty of death was decreed by an increased majority. Then in a short address Socrates declared his contentment with his own conduct and with the sentence. Whether death was a dreamless sleep, or a new life in Hades, where he would have opportunities of testing the wisdom of the heroes and the sages of antiquity, in either case he esteemed it a gain to die. In the same spirit he refused to take advantage of a scheme arranged by his friend Crito for an escape from prison. Under ordinary circumstances the condemned criminal drank the cup of hemlock on the day after the trial; but in the case of Socrates the rule that during the absence of the sacred ship sent annually to Delos no one should be put to death caused an exceptional delay. For thirty days he remained in imprisonment, receiving his intimates and conversing with them in his accustomed manner. How in his last conversation he argued that the wise man will regard approaching death with a cheerful confidence Plato relates in the Phaedo; and, while the central argument—which rests the doctrine of the soul's immortality upon the theory of ideas—must be accounted Platonic, in all other respects the narrative, though not that of an eye-witness, has the air of accuracy and truth. Happily, though Socrates left no writings behind him, and indeed, as will hereafter appear, was by his principles precluded from dogmatic exposition, we have in the Ἀπομνημονεύματα or Memoirs and other works of Xenophon records of Socrates's conversation, and in the dialogues of Plato refined applications of his method. Xenophon, having no philosophical views of his own to develop, and no imagination to lead him astray—being, in fact, to Socrates what Boswell was to Johnson—is an excellent witness. The Ἀπομνημονεύματα or Memorabilia are indeed confessedly apologetic, and it is easy to see that nothing is introduced which might embitter those who, hating Socrates, were ready to persecute the Socratics; but the plain, straightforward narrative of Socrates's talk, on many occasions, with many dissimilar interlocutors, carries with it in its simplicity and congruity the evidence of substantial justice and truth. Plato, though he understood his master better, is a less trustworthy authority, as he makes Socrates the mouthpiece of his own more advanced and even antagonistic doctrine. Yet to all appearance the Apology is a careful and exact account of Socrates's habits and principles of action; the earlier dialogues, those which are commonly called “Socratic,” represent, with such changes only as are necessitated by their form, Socrates's method; and, if in the later and more important dialogues the doctrine is the doctrine of Plato, echoes of the master's teaching are still discoverable, approving themselves as such by their accord with the Xenophontean testimony. In the face of these two principal witnesses other evidence is of small importance. Personal Characteristics.—What, then, were the personal characteristics of the man? Outwardly his presence was mean and his countenance grotesque. Short of stature, thick-necked and somewhat corpulent, with prominent eyes, with nose upturned and nostrils outspread, with large mouth and coarse lips, he seemed the embodiment of sensuality and even stupidity. Inwardly he was, as his friends knew, “so pious that he did nothing without taking counsel of the gods, so just that he never did an injury to any man, whilst he was the benefactor of his associates, so temperate that he never preferred pleasure to right, so wise that in judging of good and evil he was never at fault—in a word, the best and the happiest of men.” “His self-control was absolute; his powers of endurance were unfailing; he had so schooled himself to moderation that his scanty means satisfied all his wants.” “To want nothing,” he said himself, is divine; to want as little as possible is the nearest possible approach to the divine life” and accordingly he practised temperance and self-denial to a degree which some thought ostentatious and affected. Yet the hearty enjoyment of social pleasures was another of his marked characteristics; for to abstain from innocent gratification from fear of falling into excess would have seemed to him to imply a pedantic formalism or a lack of self-control. In short, his strength of will, if by its very perfection it led to his theoretical identification of virtue and knowledge, secured him in practice against the ascetic extravagances of his associate Antisthenes. The intellectual gifts of Socrates were hardly less remarkable than his moral virtues. Naturally observant, acute, and thoughtful, he developed these qualities by constant and systematic use. The exercise of the mental powers was, he conceived, no mere occupation of leisure hours, but rather a sacred and ever-present duty; because, moral error being intellectual error translated into act, he who would live virtuously must first rid himself of ignorance and folly. He had, it may be conjectured, but little turn for philosophical speculation; yet by the careful study of the ethical problems which met him in himself and in others he acquired a remarkable tact in dealing with questions of practical morality; and in the course of the lifelong war which he waged against vagueness of thought and laxity of speech he made himself a singularly apt and ready reasoner. While he regarded the improvement, not only of himself but also of others, as a task divinely appointed to him, there was in his demeanour nothing exclusive or pharisaical. On the contrary, deeply conscious of his own limitations and infirmities, he felt and cherished a profound sympathy with erring humanity, and loved with a love passing the love of women fellow men who had not learnt, as he had done, to overcome human frailties and weaknesses. Nevertheless great wrongs roused in him a righteous indignation which sometimes found expression in fierce and angry rebuke. Indeed it would seem that Plato in his idealized portrait gives his hero credit not only for a deeper philosophical insight but also for a greater urbanity than facts warranted. Hence, whilst those who knew him best met his affection with a regard equal to his own, there were, as will be seen hereafter, some who never forgave his stern reproofs, and many who regarded him as an impertinent busybody. He was a true patriot. Deeply sensible of his debt to the city in which he had been born and bred, he thought that in giving his life to the teaching of sounder views in regard to ethical and political subjects he made no more than an imperfect return; and, when in the exercise of constitutional authority that city brought him to trial and threatened him with death, it was not so much his local attachment, strong though that sentiment was, as rather his sense of duty, which forbade him to retire into exile before the trial began, to acquiesce in a sentence of banishment when the verdict had been given against him, and to accept the opportunity of escape which was offered him during his imprisonment. Yet his patriotism had none of the narrowness which was characteristic of the patriotism of his Greek contemporaries. His generous benevolence and unaffected philanthropy taught him to overstep the limits of the Athenian demus and the Hellenic race, and to regard himself as a “citizen of the world.” He was blest with an all-pervading humour, a subtle but kindly appreciation of the incongruities of human nature and conduct. In a less robust character this quality might have degenerated into sentimentality or cynicism; in Socrates, who had not a trace of either, it showed itself principally in what his contemporaries knew as his “accustomed irony.” Profoundly sensible of the inconsistencies of his own thoughts and words and actions, and shrewdly suspecting that the like inconsistencies were to be found in other men, he was careful always to place himself upon the standpoint of ignorance and to invite others to join him there, in order that, proving all things, he and they might hold fast that which is good. “Intellectually the acutest man of his age,” says W. H. Thompson in a brilliant and instructive appendix to his edition of Plato's Phaedrus, “he represents himself in all companies as the dullest person present. Morally the purest, he affects to be the slave of passion, and borrows the language of gallantry to describe a benevolence too exalted for the comprehension of his contemporaries. He is by turns an ἐραστής, a προαγωγός, a μαστροπός, a μαιευτικός, disguising the sanctity of his true vocation by names suggestive of vile or ridiculous images. The same spirit of whimsical paradox leads him, in Xenophon's Banquet, to argue that his own satyr-like visage was superior in beauty to that of the handsomest man present. That this irony was to some extent calculated is more than probable; it disarmed ridicule by anticipating it; it allayed jealousy and propitiated envy; and it possibly procured him admission into gay circles from which a more solemn teacher would have been excluded. But it had for its basis a real greatness of soul, a hearty and unaffected disregard of public opinion, a perfect disinterestedness, an entire abnegation of self. He made himself a fool that others by his folly might be made wise; he humbled himself to the level of those among whom his work lay that he might raise some few among them to his own level; he was ‘all things to all men, if by any means he might win some.’ ” It would seem that this humorous depreciation of his own great qualities, this pretence of being no better than his neighbours, led to grave misapprehension amongst his contemporaries. That it was the foundation of the slanders of the Peripatetic Aristoxenus can hardly be doubted. Socrates was further a man of sincere and fervent piety. “No one,” says Xenophon, “ever knew of his doing or saying anything profane or unholy.” There was indeed in the popular mythology much which he could not accept. It was incredible, he argued, that the gods should have committed acts which would be disgraceful in the worst of men. Such stories, then, must be regarded as the inventions of lying poets. But, when he had thus purified the contemporary polytheism, he was able to reconcile it with his own steadfast belief in a Supreme Being, the intelligent and beneficent Creator of the universe, and to find in the national ritual the means of satisfying his religious aspirations. For proof of the existence of “the divine,” he appealed to the providential arrangement of nature, to the universality of the belief, and to the revelations and warnings which are given to men through signs and oracles. Thinking that the soul of man partook of the divine, he maintained the doctrine of its immortality as an article of faith, but not of knowledge. While he held that, the gods alone knowing what is for man's benefit, man should pray, not for particular goods, but only for that which is good, he was regular in prayer and punctual in sacrifice. He looked to oracles and signs for guidance in those matters, and in those matters only, which could not be resolved by experience and judgment, and he further supposed himself to receive special warnings of a mantic character through what he called his “divine sign” (δαιμόνιον, δαιμόνιον σημεῖον). Socrates's frequent references to his “divine sign” were, says Xenophon, the origin of the charge of “introducing new divinities” brought against him by his accusers, and in early Christian times, amongst Neoplatonic philosophers and fathers of the church, gave rise to the notion that he supposed himself to be attended by a “genius” or “daemon.” Similarly in our own day spiritualists have attributed to him the belief—which they justify—in “an intelligent spiritual being who accompanied him through life—in other words, a guardian spirit” (A. R. Wallace). But the very precise testimony of Xenophon and Plato shows plainly that Socrates did not regard his “customary sign” either as a divinity or as a genius. According to Xenophon, the sign was a warning, either to do or not to do, which it would be folly to neglect, not superseding ordinary prudence, but dealing with those uncertainties in respect of which other men found guidance in oracles and tokens; Socrates believed in it profoundly, and never disobeyed it. According to Plato, the sign was a “voice” which warned Socrates to refrain from some act which he contemplated; he heard it frequently and on the most trifling occasions; the phenomenon dated from his early years, and was, so far as he knew, peculiar to himself. These statements have been variously interpreted. Thus it has been maintained that, in laying claim to supernatural revelations, Socrates (1) committed a pious fraud, (2) indulged his “accustomed irony,” (3) recognized the voice of conscience, (4) indicated a general belief in a divine mission, (5) described “the inward voice of his individual tact, which in consequence partly of his experience and penetration, partly of his knowledge of himself and exact appreciation of what was in harmony with his individuality, had attained to an unusual accuracy,” (6) was mad (“était fou”), being subject not only to hallucinations of sense but also to aberrations of reason. Xenophon's testimony that Socrates was plainly sincere in his belief excludes the first and second of these theories; the character of the warnings given, which are always concerned, not with the moral-worth of actions, but with their uncertain results, warrants the rejection of the third and the fourth; the fifth, while it sufficiently accounts for the matter of the warning, leaves unexplained its manner, the vocal utterance; the sixth, while it plausibly explains the manner of the warning, goes beyond the facts when it attributes to it irrationality of matter. It remains for us, then, modifying the fifth hypothesis, that of Diderot, Zeller and others, and the sixth, that of Lélut and Littré, and combining the two, to suppose that Socrates was subject, not indeed to delusions of mind, but to hallucinations of the sense of hearing, so that the rational suggestions of his own brain, exceptionally valuable in consequence of the accuracy and delicacy of his highly cultivated tact, seemed to him to be projected without him, and to be returned to him through the outward ear. It appears that, though in some of the best known instances—for example, those of Cowper and Sidney Walker—hallucinations of the sense of hearing, otherwise closely resembling Socrates's “divine sign,” have been accompanied by partial derangement of reason, cases are not wanting in which, “the thoughts transformed into external sensorial impressions” are perfectly rational. The eccentricity of Socrates's life was not less remarkable than the oddity of his appearance and the irony of his conversation. Mode of Life. His whole time was spent in public—in the market-place, the streets, the gymnasia. Thinking with Dr Johnson that “a great city is the school for studying life,” he had no liking for the country, and seldom passed the gates. “Fields and trees,” Plato makes him say, “will not teach me anything; the life of the streets will.” He talked to all comers—to the craftsman and the artist as willingly as to the poet or the politician—questioning them about their affairs, about the processes of their several occupations, about their notions of morality, in a word, about familiar matters in which they might be expected to take an interest. The ostensible purpose of these interrogatories was to test, and thus either refute or explain, the famous oracle which had pronounced him the wisest of men. Conscious of his own ignorance, he had at first imagined that the god was mistaken. When, however, experience showed that those who esteemed themselves wise were unable to give an account of their knowledge, he had to admit that, as the oracle had said, he was wiser than others, in so far as, whilst they, being ignorant, supposed themselves to know, he, being ignorant, was aware of his ignorance. Such, according to the Apology, was Socrates's account of his procedure and its results. But it is easy to see that the statement is coloured by the accustomed irony. When in the same speech Socrates tells his judges that he would never from fear of death or from any other motive disobey the command of the god, and that, if they put him to death, the loss would be, not his, but theirs, since they would not readily find any one to take his place, it becomes plain that he conceived himself to hold a commission to educate, and was consciously seeking the intellectual and moral improvement of his countrymen. His end could not be achieved without the sacrifice of self. His meat and drink were of the poorest; summer and winter his coat was the same; he was shoeless and shirtless. “A slave whose master made him live as you live, ” says a sophist in the Memorabilia, “would run away.” But by the surrender of the luxuries and the comforts of life Socrates secured for himself the independence which was necessary that he might go about his appointed business, and therewith he was content. His message was to all, but it was variously received. Those who heard him perforce and occasionally were apt to regard Contemporary Judgments. his teaching either with indifference or with irritation,—with indifference, if, as might be, they failed to see in the elenchus anything more than elaborate trifling; with irritation, if, as was probable, they perceived that, in spite of his assumed ignorance, Socrates was well aware of the result to which their enforced answers tended. Amongst those who deliberately sought and sedulously cultivated his acquaintance there were some who attached themselves to him as they might have attached themselves to any ordinary sophist, conceiving that by temporary contact with so acute a reasoner they would best prepare themselves for the logomachies of the law courts, the assembly and the senate. Again, there were others who saw in Socrates at once master, counsellor and friend, and hoped by associating with him “to become good men and true, capable of doing their duty by house and household, by relations and friends, by city and fellow-citizens” (Xenophon). Finally, there was a little knot of intimates who, having something of Socrates's enthusiasm, entered more deeply than the rest into his principles, and, when he died, transmitted them to the next generation. Yet even those who belonged to this inner circle were united, not by any common doctrine, but by a common admiration for their master's intellect and character. For, the paradoxes of Socrates's personality and the eccentricity of his behaviour, if they offended the many, fascinated the few. “It is not easy for a man in my condition,”Plato's Panegyric. says the intoxicated Alcibiades in Plato's Symposium, “to describe the singularity of Socrates's character. But I will try to tell his praises in similitudes. He is like the piping Silenes in the statuaries' shops, which, when you open them, are found to contain images of gods. Or, again, he is like the satyr Marsyas, not only in outward appearance—that, Socrates, you will yourself allow—but in other ways also. Like him, you are given to frolic—I can produce evidence to that; and above all, like him, you are a wonderful musician. Only there is this difference—what he does with the help of his instrument you do with mere words; for whatsoever man, woman or child hears you, or even a feeble report of what you have said, is struck with awe and possessed with admiration. As for myself, were I not afraid that you would think me more drunk than I am, I would tell you on oath how his words have moved me—ay, and how they move me still. When I listen to him my heart beats with a more than Corybantic excitement; he has only to speak and my tears flow. Orators, such as Pericles, never moved me in this way—never roused my soul to the thought of my servile condition; but this Marsyas makes me think that life is not worth living so long as I am what I am. Even now, if I were to listen, I could not resist. So there is nothing for me but to stop my ears against this siren's song and fly for my life, that I may not grow old sitting at his feet. No one would think that I had any shame in me; but I am ashamed in the presence of Socrates.” The Accusation and its Causes. —The life led by Socrates was not likely to win for him either the affection or the esteem of the vulgar.Popular Prejudices. Those who did not know him personally, seeing him with the eyes of the comic poets, conceived him as a “visionary” (μετεωρολόγος) and a “bore” (ἀδολέσχης). Those who had faced him in argument, even if they had not smarted under his rebukes, had at any rate winced under his interrogatory, and regarded him in consequence with feelings of dislike and fear. But the eccentricity of his genius and the ill will borne towards him by individuals are not of themselves sufficient to account for the tragedy of 399. It thus becomes necessary to study the circumstances of the trial, and to investigate the motives which led the accusers to seek his death and the people of Athens to acquiesce in it. Socrates was accused (1) of denying the gods recognized by the state and introducing instead of them strange divinities (δαιμόνια),The Accusation. and (2) of corrupting the young. The first of these charges rested upon the notorious fact that he supposed himself to be guided by a divine visitant or sign (δαιμόνιον). The second, Xenophon tells us, was supported by a series of particular allegations: (a) that he taught his associates to despise the institutions of the state, and especially election by lot; (b) that he had numbered amongst his associates Critias and Alcibiades, the most dangerous of the representatives of the oligarchical and democratical parties respectively; © that he taught the young to disobey parents and guardians and to prefer his own authority to theirs; (d) that he was in the habit of quoting mischievous passages of Homer and Hesiod to the prejudice of morality and democracy. It is plain that the defence was not calculated to conciliate a hostile jury. Nevertheless, it is at first sight difficult to under stand how an adverse verdict became possible.Strength of the Defence. If Socrates rejected portions of the conventional of the mythology, he accepted the established faith and performed its offices with exemplary regularity. If he talked of a δαιμόνιον, the δαιμόνιον was no new divinity, but a mantic sign divinely accorded to him, presumably by the gods of the state. If he questioned the propriety of certain of the institutions of Athens, he was prepared to yield an unhesitating obedience to all. He had never countenanced the misdeeds of Critias and Alcibiades, and indeed, by a sharp censure, had earned the undying hatred of one of them. Duty to parents he inculcated as he inculcated other virtues; and, if he made the son wiser than the father, surely that was not a fault. The citation of a few lines from the poets ought not to weigh against the clear evidence of his large-hearted patriotism; and it might be suspected that the accuser had strangely misrepresented his application of the familiar words. To the modern reader Xenophon's reply, of which the foregoing is in effect a summary, will probably seem sufficient, and more than sufficient.Its Weakness. But it must not be forgotten that Athenians of the old school approached the subject from an entirely different point of view. Socrates was in all things an innovator—in religion, inasmuch as he sought to eliminate from the theology of his contemporaries “those lies which poets tell”; in politics, inasmuch as he distrusted several institutions dear to Athenian democracy; in education, inasmuch as he waged war against authority, and in a certain sense made each man the measure of his own actions. It is because Socrates was an innovator that we, who see in him the founder of philosophical inquiry, regard him as a great man; it was because Socrates was an innovator that old-fashioned Athenians, who saw in the new-fangled culture the origin of all their recent distresses and disasters, regarded him as a great criminal. It is, then, after all in no wise strange that a majority was found first to pronounce him guilty, and afterwards, when he refused to make any submission and professed himself indifferent to any mitigation of the penalty, to pass upon him the sentence of death. That the verdict and the sentence were not in any way illegal is generally acknowledged. But, though the popular distrust of eccentricity, the irritation of individuals and groups of individuals, the attitude of Socrates himself, and the prevalent dislikeOccasion of the Attack. of the intellectual movement which he represented, go far to account of the for the result of the trial, they do not explain the occasion of the attack. Socrates's oddity and brusquerie were no new things; yet in the past, though they had made him unpopular, they had not brought him into the courts. His sturdy resistance to the demos in 406 and to the Thirty in 404 had passed, if not unnoticed, at all events unpunished. His political heresies and general unorthodoxy had not caused him to be excluded from the amnesty of 403. Why was it, then, that in 399, when Socrates's idiosyncrasies were more than ever familiar, and when the constitution had been restored, the toleration hitherto extended to him was withdrawn? What were the special circumstances which induced three members of the patriot party, two of them leading politicians, to unite their efforts against one who apparently was so little formidable? For an answer to this question it is necessary to look to the history of Athenian politics. Besides the oligarchical party, properly so called,Political Reasons for it. which in 411 was represented by the Four Hundred and in 404 by the Thirty, and the democratical party, which returned to power in 410 and in 403, there was at Athens during the last years of the Peloponnesian War a party of “moderate oligarchs,” antagonistic to both. It was to secure the co-operation of the moderate party that the Four Hundred in 411 promised to constitute the Five Thousand, and that the Thirty in 404 actually constituted the Three Thousand. It was in the hope of realizing the aspirations of the moderate party that Theramenes, its most prominent representative, allied himself, first with the Four Hundred, afterwards with the Thirty. In 411 the policy of Theramenes (q.v.) was temporarily successful, the Five Thousand superseding the Four Hundred. In 404 the Thirty outwitted him; for, though they acted upon his advice so far as to constitute the Three Thousand, they were careful to keep all real power in their own hands. But on both occasions the “polity”—for such, in the Aristotelian sense of the term, the constitution of 411-410 was, and the constitution of 404-403 professed to be—was insecurely based, so that it was not long before the “unmixed democracy” was restored. The programme of the “moderates”—which included (1) the limitation of the franchise, by the exclusion of those who were unable to provide themselves with the panoply of a hoplite and thus to render to the city substantial service, (2) the abolition of payment for the performance of political functions, and, as it would seem, (3) the disuse of the lot in the election of magistrates—found especial favour with the intellectual class. Thus Alcibiades was amongst its promoters, and Thucydides commends the constitution established after the fall of the Four Hundred as the best which in his time Athens had enjoyed. Now it is expressly stated that Socrates disliked election by lot; it is certain that, regarding paid educational service as a species of prostitution, he would account paid political service not a whit less odious; and the stress laid by the accuser upon the Homeric quotation (Iliad ii. 188-202)—which ends with the lines δαιμόνι’, ἀτρέμας ἧσο, καὶ ἅλλων μῦθον ἅκουε οἳ σέο φέρτεροί εἰσι ⋅ σὺ δ’ ἀπτόλεμος καὶ ἄναλκις, οὔτε ποτ’ ἐν πολέμῳ ἐναρίθμιος οὔτ’ ἐνὶ βουλῇ—intelligible if we may suppose that Socrates, like Theramenes, wished to restrict the franchise to those who were rich enough to serve as hoplites at their own expense. Thus, as might have been anticipated, Socrates was a “moderate,” and the treatment which he received from both the extreme parties suggests—even if with Grote we reject the story told by Diodorus (xiv. 5), how, when Theramenes was dragged from the altar, Socrates attempted a rescue—that his sympathy with the moderate party was pronounced and notorious. Even in the moment of democratic triumph the “moderates” made themselves heard, Phormisius proposing that those alone should exercise the franchise who possessed land in Attica; and it is reasonable to suppose that their position was stronger in 399 than in 403. These considerations seem to indicate an easy explanation of the indictment of Socrates by the democratic politicians. It was a blow struck at the “moderates,” Socrates being singled out for attack because, though not a professional politician, he was the very type of the malcontent party, and had done much, probably more than any man living, to make and to foster views which, if not in the strict sense of the term oligarchical, were confessedly hostile to the “unmixed democracy.” His eccentricity and heterodoxy, as well as the personal animosities which he had provoked, doubtless contributed, as his accusers had foreseen, to bring about the conviction; but, in the judgment of the present writer, it was the fear of what may be called “philosophical radicalism” which prompted the action of Meletus, Anytus and Lycon. The result did not disappoint their expectations. The friends of Socrates abandoned the struggle and retired into exile; and, when they returned to Athens, the most prominent of them, Plato, was careful to confine himself to theory, and to announce in emphatic terms his withdrawal from the practical politics of his native city. Method and Doctrine. —Socrates was not a “philosopher,” nor yet a “teacher,” but rather an “educator,” having for his function “to rouse, persuade and rebuke” (Plato, Apology, 30 E). Hence, in examining his life's work it is proper to ask, not What was his philosophy? but What was his theory, and what was his practice, of education? It is true that he was brought to his theory of education by the study of previous philosophies, and that his practice led to the Platonic revival; but to attribute to him philosophy, except in that loose sense in which philosophy is ascribed to one who, denying the existence of such a thing, can give an account of his disbelief, is misleading and even erroneous. Socrates's theory of education had for its basis a profound and consistent scepticism; that is to say, he not only rejected the conflicting theories of the physicists—ofScepticism. whom “some conceived existence as a unity, others as a plurality; some affirmed perpetual motion, others perpetual rest; some declared becoming and perishing to be universal, others altogether denied such things”—but also condemned, as a futile attempt to transcend the limitations of human intelligence, their φιλοσοφία, their “pursuit of knowledge for its own sake.” Unconsciously, or more probably consciously, Socrates rested his scepticism upon the Protagorean doctrine that man is the measure of his own sensations and feelings; whence he inferred, not only that knowledge such as the philosophers had sought, certain knowledge of nature and its laws, was unattainable, but also that neither he nor any other person had authority to overbear the opinions of another, or power to convey instruction to one who had it not. Accordingly, whereas Protagoras and others, abandoning physical speculation and coming forward as teachers of culture, claimed for themselves in this new field power to instruct and authority to dogmatize, Socrates, unable to reconcile himself to this inconsistency, proceeded with the investigation of principles until he found a resting-place, a ποῦ στῶ, in the distinction between good and evil. While all opinions were equally true, of those opinions which were capable of being translated into act some, he conceived, were as working hypotheses more serviceable than others. It was here that the function of such a one as himself began. Though he had neither the right nor the power to force his opinions upon another, he might by a systematic interrogatory lead another to substitute a better opinion for a worse, just as a physician by appropriate remedies may enable his patient to substitute a healthy sense of taste for a morbid one. To administer such an interrogatory and thus to be the physician of souls was, Socrates thought, his divinely appointed duty; and, when he described himself as a “talker” or “converser,” he not only negatively distinguished himself from those who, whether philosophers or sophists, called themselves “teachers” (διδάσκαλοι), but also positively indicated the method of question and answer (διαλεκτική) which he consistently preferred and habitually practised. That it was in this way that Socrates was brought to regard “dialectic,” “question and answer,” as the only admissible method of education is, in the opinion of the present writer,Dialectical Method. no matter of mere conjecture. In the review of theories of knowledge which has come down to us in Plato's Theaetetus mention is made (172 B) of certain “incomplete Protagoreans,” who held that, while all opinions are equally true, one opinion is better than another, and that the “wise man” is one who by his arguments causes good opinions to take the place of bad ones, thus reforming the soul of the individual or the laws of a state by a process similar to that of the physician or the farmer (166 D seq.); and these “incomplete Protagoreans” are identified with Socrates and the Socratics by their insistence (167 D) upon the characteristically Socratic distinction between disputation and dialectic, as well as by other familiar traits of Socratic converse. In fact, this passage becomes intelligible and significant if it is supposed to refer to the historical Socrates; and by teaching us to regard him as an “incomplete Protagorean” it supplies the link which connects his philosophical scepticism with his dialectical theory of education. It is no doubt possible that Socrates was unaware of the closeness of his relationship to Protagoras; but the fact, once stated, hardly admits of question. In the application of the “dialectical” or “maieutic” method two processes are distinguishable—the destructive process, by which the worse opinion was eradicated,Its two Processes. and the constructive process, by which the better opinion was induced. In general it was not mere “ignorance” with which Socrates had to contend, but “ignorance mistaking itself for knowledge” or “false conceit of wisdom”—a more stubborn and a more formidable foe, who, safe so long as he remained in his intrenchments, must be drawn from them, circumvented, and surprised. Accordingly, taking his departure from some apparently remote principle or proposition to which the respondent yielded a ready assent, Socrates would draw from it an unexpected but undeniable consequence which was plainly inconsistent with the opinion impugned. In this way he brought his interlocutor to pass judgment upon himself, and reduced him to a state of “doubt” or “perplexity” (ἀπορία). “Before I ever met you,” says Meno in the dialogue which Plato called by his name (79 E), “I was told that you spent your time in doubting and leading others to doubt; and it is a fact that your witcheries and spells have brought me to that condition; you are like the torpedo: as it benumbs any one who approaches and touches it, so do you. For myself, my soul and my tongue are benumbed, so that I have no answer to give you.” Even if, as often happened, the respondent, baffled and disgusted by the ἔλεγχος or destructive process, at this point withdrew from the inquiry, he had, in Socrates's judgment, gained something; for, whereas formerly, being ignorant, he had supposed himself to have knowledge, now, being ignorant, he was in some sort conscious of his ignorance, and accordingly would be for the future more circumspect in action. If, however, having been thus convinced of ignorance, the respondent did not shrink from a new effort, Socrates was ready to aid him by further questions of a suggestive sort. Consistent thinking with a view to consistent action being the end of the inquiry, Socrates would direct the respondent's attention to instances analogous to that in hand, and so lead him to frame for himself a generalization from which the passions and the prejudices of the moment were, as far as might be, excluded. In this constructive process, though the element of surprise was no longer necessary, the interrogative form was studiously preserved, because it secured at each step the conscious and responsible assent of the learner. Of the two processes of the dialectical method, the ἔλεγχος or destructive process attracted the more attention, both in consequenceMaleutic in Plato and Xenophon. of its novelty and because many of those who willingly or unwillingly submitted to it stopped short at the stage of “perplexity.” But to Socrates and his intimates the constructive process was the proper and necessary sequel. It is true that in the dialogues of Plato the destructive process is not always, or even often, followed by construction, and that in the Memorabilia of Xenophon construction is not always, or even often, preceded by the destructive process. There is, however, in this nothing surprising. On the one hand, Xenophon, having for his principal purpose the defence of his master against vulgar calumny, seeks to show by effective examples the excellence of his positive teaching, and accordingly is not careful to distinguish, still less to emphasize, the negative procedure. On the other hand, Plato, his aim being not so much to preserve Socrates's positive teaching as rather by written words to stimulate the reader to self-scrutiny, just as the spoken words of the master had stimulated the hearer, is compelled by the very nature of his task to keep the constructive element in the background, and, where Socrates would have drawn an unmistakable conclusion, to confine himself to enigmatical hints. For example, when we compare Xenophon's Memorabilia, iv. 6, 2-4, with Plato's Euthyphro, we note that, while in the former the interlocutor is led by a few suggestive questions to define “piety” as “the knowledge of those laws which are concerned with the gods,” in the latter, though on a further scrutiny it appears that “piety” is “that part of justice which is concerned with the service of the gods,” the conversation is ostensibly inconclusive. In short, Xenophon, a mere reporter of Socrates's conversations, gives the results, but troubles himself little about the steps which led to them; Plato, who in early manhood was an educator of the Socratic type, withholds the results that he may secure the advantages of the elenctic stimulus. What, then, were the positive conclusions to which Socrates carried his hearers? and how were those positive conclusions obtained? Turning to XenophonInduction and Definition. for an answer to these questions, we note (1) that the recorded conversations are concerned with practical action, political, moral, or artistic; (2) that in general there is a process from the known to the unknown through a generalization, expressed or implied; (3) that the generalizations are sometimes rules of conduct, justified by examination of known instances, sometimes definitions similarly established. Thus, in Memorabilia, iv. 1, 3, Socrates argues from the known instances of horses and dogs that, the best natures stand most in need of training, and then applies the generalization to the instance under discussion, that of men; and in iv. 6, 13-14, he leads his interlocutor to a definition of “the good citizen,” and then uses it to decide between two citizens for whom respectively superiority is claimed. Now in the former of these cases the process—which Aristotle would describe as “example” (παράδειγμα), and a modern might regard as “induction” of an uncritical sort—sufficiently explains itself. The conclusion is a provisional assurance that in the particular matter in hand a certain course of action is, or is not, to be adopted. But it is necessary to say a word of explanation about the latter case, in which, the generalization being a definition, that is to say, a declaration that to a given term the interlocutor attaches in general a specified meaning, the conclusion is a provisional assurance that the interlocutor may, or may not, without falling into inconsistency, apply the term in question to a certain person or act. Moral error, Socrates conceived, is largely due to the misapplication of general terms, which, once affixed to a person or to an act, possibly in a moment of passion or prejudice, too often stand in the way of sober and careful reflection. It was in order to exclude error of this sort that Socrates insisted upon τὸ ὁρίζεσθαι καθόλου with ἐπακτικοὶ λόγοι for its basis. By requiring a definition and the reference to it of the act or person in question, he sought to secure in the individual at any rate consistency of thought, and, in so far, consistency of action. Accordingly he spent his life in seeking and helping others to seek “the what” (τὸ τί), or the definition, of the various words by which the moral quality of actions is described, valuing the results thus obtained not as contributions to knowledge, but as means to right action in the multifarious relations of life. While, however, Socrates sought neither knowledge, which in the strict sense of the word he held to be unattainable, nor yet, except as a means to right action,Virtue is Knowledge. true opinion, the results of observation accumulated until they formed, not perhaps a system of ethics, but at any rate a body of ethical doctrine. Himself blessed with a will so powerful that it moved almost without friction, he fell into the error of ignoring its operations, and was thus led to regard knowledge as the sole condition of well-doing. Where there is knowledge—that is to say, practical wisdom (φρόνησις), the only knowledge which he recognized—right action, he conceived, follows of itself; for no one knowingly prefers what is evil; and, if there are cases in which men seem to act against knowledge, the inference to be drawn is, not that knowledge and wrongdoing are compatible, but that in the cases in question the supposed knowledge was after all ignorance. Virtue, then, is knowledge, knowledge at once of end and of means, irresistibly realizing itself in act. Whence it follows that the several virtues which are commonly distinguished are essentially one. “Piety,” “justice,” “courage” and “temperance” are the names which “wisdom” bears in different spheres of action: to be pious is to know what is due to the gods; to be just is to know what is due to men; to be courageous is to know what is to be feared and what is not; to be temperate is to know how to use what is good and avoid what is evil. Further, inasmuch as virtue is knowledge, it can be acquired by education and training, though it is certain that one soul has by nature a greater aptitude than another for such acquisition. But, if virtue is knowledge, what has this knowledge for its object? To this question Socrates replies, Its object is the Good. What, then, is the Good?Theory of the Good. It is the useful, the advantageous. Utility, the immediate utility of the individual, thus becomes the measure of conduct and the foundation of all moral rule and legal enactment. Accordingly, each precept of which Socrates delivers himself is recommended on the ground that obedience to it will promote the pleasure, the comfort, the advancement, the well-being of the individual; and Prodicus's apologue of the Choice of Heracles, with its commonplace offers of worldly reward, is accepted as an adequate statement of the motives of virtuous action. Of the graver difficulties of ethical theory Socrates has no conception, having, as it would seem, so perfectly absorbed, the lessons of what Plato calls “political virtue” that morality has become with him a second nature, and the scrutiny of its credentials from an external standpoint has ceased to be possible. His theory is indeed so little systematic that, whereas, as has been seen, virtue or wisdom has the Good for its object, he sometimes identifies the Good, with virtue or wisdom, thus falling into the error which Plato (Republic vi. 505 C), perhaps with distinct reference to Socrates, ascribes to certain “cultivated thinkers.” In short, the ethical theory of Socrates, like the rest of his teaching, is by confession unscientific; it is the statement of the convictions of a remarkable nature, which statement emerges in the course of an appeal to the individual to study consistency in the interpretation of traditional rules of conduct. For a critical examination of the ethical teaching which is here described in outline, see Ethics. The Socratics. It has been seen that, so far from having any system, physical or metaphysical, to enunciate, Socrates rejected “the pursuit of knowledgeSocratic Schools. for its own sake” as a delusion and a snare,—a delusion, inasmuch as knowledge, properly so called, is unattainable, and a snare, in so far as the pursuit of it draws us away from the study of conduct. He has therefore no claim to be regarded as the founder of a philosophical school. But he had made some tentative contributions to a theory of morality; he had shown both in his life and in his death that his principles stood the test of practical application; he had invented a method having for its end the rectification of opinion; and, above all, he had asserted “the autonomy of the individual intellect.” Accordingly, not one school but several schools sprang up amongst his associates, those of them who had a turn for speculation taking severally from his teaching so much as their pre-existing tendencies and convictions allowed them to assimilate. Thus Aristippus of Cyrene interpreted hedonistically the theoretical morality; Antisthenes the Cynic copied and caricatured the austere example; Euclides of Megara practised and perverted the elenctic method; Plato the Academic, accepting the whole of the Socratic teaching, first developed it harmoniously in the sceptical spirit of its author, and afterwards, conceiving that he had found in Socrates's agnosticism the germ of a philosophy, proceeded to construct a system which should embrace at once ontology, physics, and ethics. From the four schools thus established sprang subsequently four other schools,—the Epicureans being the natural successors of the Cyrenaics, the Stoics of the Cynics, the Sceptics of the Megarians, and the Peripatetics of the Academy. In this way the teaching of Socrates made itself felt throughout the whole of the post-Socratic philosophy. Of the influence which he exercised upon Aristippus, Antisthenes and Euclides, the “incomplete Socratics,” as they are commonly called, as well as upon the “complete Socratic,” Plato, something must now be said. The “incomplete Socratics” were, like Socrates, sceptics; but, whereas Aristippus, who seems to have been in contact with Protagoreanism before he made acquaintance with Socrates,Incomplete Socratics. came to scepticism, as Protagoras had done, from the standpoint of the pluralists, Antisthenes, like his former master Gorgias, and Euclides, in whom the ancients rightly saw a successor of Zeno, came to scepticism from the standpoint of Eleatic henism. In other words, Aristippus was sceptical because, taking into account the subjective element in sensation, he found himself compelled to regard what are called “things” as successions of feelings, which feelings are themselves absolutely distinct from one another; while Antisthenes and Euclides were sceptical because, like Zeno, they did not understand how the same thing could at the same moment bear various and inconsistent epithets, and consequently conceived all predication which was not identical to be illegitimate. Thus Aristippus recognized only feelings, denying things; Antisthenes recognized things, denying attributions; and it is probable that in this matter Euclides was at one with him. For, though since Schleiermacher many historians, unnecessarily identifying the εἰδῶν φίλοι of Plato's Sophist with the Megarians, have ascribed to Euclides a theory of “ideas,” and on the strength of this single passage thus conjecturally interpreted have added a new chapter to the history of Megarianism, it is difficult, if not impossible, to see how, if the founder of the school had broken loose from the trammels of the Zenonian paradox, his successors, and amongst them Stilpo, should have reconciled themselves, as they certainly did, to the Cynic denial of predication. While the “incomplete Socratics” made no attempt to overpass the limits which Socrates had imposed upon himself, within those limits they occupied each his department. Aristippus, a citizen of the world, drawn to Athens by the fame of Socrates, and retained there by the sincere affection which he conceived for him, interpreted the ethical doctrine of Socrates in accordance with his own theory of pleasure, which in its turn came under the refining influence of Socrates's theory of φρόνησις. Contrariwise, Antisthenes, a rugged but not ungenerous nature, a hater of pleasure, troubled himself little about ethical theory and gave his life to the imitation of his master's asceticism. Virtue, he held, depended upon “works,” not upon arguments or lessons; all that was necessary to it was the strength of a Socrates (Diog. Laërt. vi. 11). Yet here too the Socratic theory of φρόνησις had a qualifying effect; so that Cyrenaic hedonism and Cynic asceticism sometimes exhibit unexpected approximations. The teaching of Euclides, though the Good is still supposed to be the highest object of knowledge, can hardly be said to have an ethical element; and in consequence of this deficiency the dialectic of Socrates degenerated in Megarian hands, first into a series of exercises in fallacies, secondly into a vulgar and futile eristic. In fact, the partial Socraticisms of the incomplete Socratics necessarily suffered, even within their own narrow limits, by the dismemberment which the system had undergone. Apparently the maieutic theory of education was not valued by any of the three; and, however this may be, they deviated from Socratic tradition so far as to establish schools, and, as it would seem, to take fees like the professional educators called Sophists. Of the relations in which the metaphysic of Plato stood to the Socratic search for definitions there are of necessity almost as many theories as there are interpretationsPlato's Metaphysical Theories. of the Platonic system. Hence in this place the writer must content himself with a summary statement of his own views. Initiated into philosophical speculation by the Heraclitean Cratylus, Plato began his intellectual life as an absolute sceptic, the followers of Heraclitus having towards the end of the 5th century pushed to its conclusion the unconscious scepticism of their master. There would have been then nothing to provoke surprise, if, leaving speculation, Plato had given himself to politics. In 407, however, he became acquainted with Socrates, who gave to his thoughts a new direction. Plato now found an occupation for his intellectual energies, as Socrates had done, in the scrutiny of his beliefs and the systematization of his principles of action. But it was not until the catastrophe of 399 that Plato gave himself to his life's work. An exile, cut off from political ambitions, he came forward as the author of dialogues which aimed at producing upon readers the same effect which the voice of the master had produced upon hearers. For a time he was content thus to follow in the steps of Socrates, and of this period we have records in those dialogues which are commonly designated Socratic. But Plato had too decided a bent for metaphysics to linger long over propaedeutic studies. Craving knowledge—not merely provisional and subjective knowledge of ethical concepts, such as that which had satisfied Socrates, but knowledge of the causes and laws of the universe, such as that which the physicists had sought—he asked himself what was necessary that the “right opinion” which Socrates had obtained by abstraction from particular instances might be converted into “knowledge” properly so called. In this way Plato was led to assume for every Socratic universal a corresponding unity, eternal, immutable, suprasensual, to be the cause of those particulars which are called by the common name. On this assumption the Socratic definition or statement of the “what” of the universal, being obtained by the inspection of particulars, in some sort represented the unity, form, or “idea” from which they derived their characteristics, and in so far was valuable; but, inasmuch as the inspection of the particulars was partial and imperfect, the Socratic definition was only a partial and imperfect representation of the eternal, immutable, suprasensual, idea. How, then, was the imperfect representation of the idea to be converted into a perfect representation? To this question Plato's answer was vague and tentative. By constant revision of the provisional definitions which imperfectly represented the ideas he hoped to bring them into such shapes that they should culminate in the definition of the supreme principle, the Good, from which the ideas themselves derive their being. If in this way we could pass from uncertified general notions, reflections of ideas, to the Good, so as to be able to say, not only that the Good causes the ideas to be what they are, but also that the Good causes the ideas to be what we conceive them, we might infer, he thought, that our definitions, hitherto provisional, are adequate representations of real existences. But the Platonism of this period had another ingredient. It has been seen that the Eleatic Zeno had rested his denial of plurality upon certain supposed difficulties of predication, and that they continued to perplex Antisthenes as well as perhaps Euclides and others of Plato's contemporaries. These difficulties must be disposed of, if the new philosophy was to hold its ground; and accordingly, to the fundamental assertion of the existence of eternal immutable ideas, the objects of knowledge, Plato added two subordinate propositions, namely, (1) “the idea is immanent in the particular,” and (2) “there is an idea wherever a plurality of particulars is called by the same name.” Of these propositions the one was intended to explain the attribution of various and even inconsistent epithets to the same particular at the same time, whilst the other was necessary to make this explanation available in the case of common terms other than the Socratic universals. Such was the Platonism of the Republic and the Phaedo, a provisional ontology, with a scheme of scientific research, which, as Plato honestly confessed, was no more than an unrealized aspiration. It was the non-Socratic element which made the weakness of this, the earlier, theory of ideas. Plato soon saw that the hypothesis of the idea's immanence in particulars entailed the sacrifice of its unity, whilst as a theory of predication that hypothesis was insufficient, because applicable to particulars only, not to the ideas themselves. But with clearer views about relations and negations the paradox of Zeno ceased to perplex; and with the consequent withdrawal of the two supplementary articles the development of the fundamental assumption of ideas, eternal, immutable, suprasensual, might be attempted afresh. In the more definite theory which Plato now propounded the idea was no longer a Socratic universal perfected and hypostatized, but rather the perfect type of a natural kind, to which type its imperfect members were related by imitation, whilst this relation was metaphysically explained by means of a “thoroughgoing idealism” (R. D. Archer-Hind). Thus, whereas in the earlier theory of ideas the ethical universals of Socrates had been held to have a first claim to hypostatization in the world of ideas, they are now peremptorily excluded, whilst the idealism which reconciles plurality and unity gives an entirely new significance to so much of the Socratic element as is still retained. The growth of the metaphysical system necessarily influenced Plato's ethical doctrines; but here his final position is less remote from that of Socrates.Plato's Ethical Theories. Content in the purely Socratic period to elaborate and to record ethical definitions such as Socrates himself might have propounded, Plato, as soon as the theory of ideas offered itself to his imagination, looked to it for the foundation of ethics as of all other sciences. Though in the earlier ages both of the individual and of the state a sound utilitarian morality of the Socratic sort was useful, nay valuable, the morality of the future should, he thought, rest upon the knowledge of the Good. Such is the teaching of the Republic. But with the revision of the metaphysical system came a complete change in the view which Plato took of ethics and its prospects. Whilst in the previous period it had ranked as the first of sciences, it was now no longer a science; because, though Good absolute still occupied the first place, Good relative and all its various forms—justice, temperance, courage, wisdom—not being ideas, were incapable of being “known.” Hence it is that the ethical teaching of the later dialogues bears an intelligible, though perhaps unexpected, resemblance to the simple practical teaching of the unphilosophical Socrates. Yet throughout these revolutions of doctrine Plato was ever true to the Socratic theory of education. His manner indeed changed; for, whereas in the earlier dialogues the characteristics of the master are studiously and skilfully preserved, in the later dialogues Socrates first becomes metaphysical, then ceases to be protagonist, and at last disappears from the scene. But in the later dialogues, as in the earlier, Plato's aim is the aim which Socrates in his conversation never lost sight of, namely, the dialectical improvement of the learner. Bibliography. —Of the histories of Greek philosophy the most convenient for the study of Socrates's life and work is Zeller's Philosophie d. Griechen. The part in question has been translated into English under the title of Socrates and the Socratic Schools (London, 1877). For a list of special treatises, see Ueberweg in his Grundriss d. Geschichte d. Philosophie. The following sources of information may be specially mentioned: F. Schleiermacher, “Ueber d. Werth d. Sokrates als Philosophen,” in Abh. d. berliner Akad. d. Wissensch. (1815) and Werke, iii. 2, 287-308, translated into English by C. Thirlwall in the Philological Museum (Cambridge, 1833), ii. 538-555; L. F. Lélut, Du Démon de Socrate (Paris, 1836, 1856), reviewed by E. Littré in Médecine et médecins (Paris, 1872); G. Grote, History of Greece, ch. lxviii., and Plato and the Other Companions of Sokrates (London, 1865); C. F. Hermann, De Socrates accusatoribus (Göttingen, 1854); W. H. Thompson, The Phaedrus of Plato (London, 1868), Appendix I.; Joel, Der echte and der Xenophontische Sokrates (1901). For the view taken in the present article with regard to the δαιμόνιον, see the writer's paper “On the δαιμόνιον of Socrates,” in the Journal of Philology, v.; and cf. Chr. Meiners, Vermischte philosophische Schriften (Leipzig, 1776)—“in moments of ‘Schwärmerei’ Socrates took for the voice of an attendant genius what was in reality an instantaneous presentiment in regard to the issue of a contemplated act.” For a fuller statement of the writer's view of Plato's relations to Socrates, see a paper on Plato's Republic, vi. 509 D seq., in the Journal of Philology, vol. x., and a series of papers on “Plato's Later Theory of Ideas,” in vols. x., xi., xiii., xiv., xv., xxv. of the same periodical. See also Sophists and Ethics. (H. Ja.)